Annyeong Oppa
by tiaracrystal
Summary: Luhan si gadis berusia 13 tahun yang begitu menggilai eskrim harus rela menyerahkan hatinya saat ia tersadar jika hatinya sudah direbut oleh sang penjual eskrim yang tampan. Akankah mereka bersatu?. HunHan, KaiSoo (slight) GS
1. Chapter 1

**Annyeong, Oppa!**

 **tiaracrystal PRESENT**

 **Cast:**

 **. Oh Sehun**

 **. Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **. Kim Jongin**

 **. Lee Donghae**

 **. Im Yoona**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Hurt, Drama**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typos absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TOK! TOK!

Ny. Lee Yoona mengetuk pintu kamar gadis kecilnya, Rusa kecil nan mungil itu memang mempunyai masalah dengan bangun paginya. Ia tidak bisa bangun atas dasar kesadarannya sendiri, oleh karena itu Yoona setiap pagi sudah menjadi rutinitasnya membangunkan gadis kecilnya sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor.

Yoona tak juga mendapatkan respon dari dalam kamar anak gadisnya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk langsung masuk saja ke dalam kamar minimalis yang bernuasa putih dan biru muda itu.

CEKLEK!

Yoona memutar kenop pintu kamar Rusa kecilnya. Benar saja ia mendapati sang Rusa masih bergumul diatas kasur menenggelamkan tubuhnya didalam selimut tebal.

Ia tersenyum karena mendengar dengkuran halus yang berasal dari gundukan yang ada di atas ranjang. Yoona duduk di tepi ranjang yang berukuran 'Single' milik puterinya.

"Chagiyaaa~" Yoona menggerakan gundukan itu pelan.

Tak juga terlihat adanya reaksi, akhirnya wanita berusia 35 tahun itu menarik selimut hingga kini nampak wajah sang Rusa nan cantik tengah terlelap dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Rusa itu cantik karena mempunyai hidung yang bangir persis diturunkan oleh Yoona padanya.

Pemandangan indah ini adalah penghibur hati Yoona saat ia harus lelah akibat kesibukannya di kantor sebagai seorang akuntan. Rasanya semua hilang saat ia bisa melihat sang anak yang ia lahirkan 13 tahun lalu.

"Hanie~ Ireonaaa!" Lagi lagi Yoona mencoba untuk membuat anaknya bangun.

Akhirnya Luhan, lebih tepatnya Lee Luhan memberikan pergerakan kecil yang mengartikan bahwa kini ia akan terjaga dari tidurnya.

Mata indah itu terbuka secara perlahan dan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu akibat silau. Ia melihat sang eomma seperti biasa tengah duduk menyambut paginya dengan senyuman.

"Eommaaa." Sapa Luhan dengan suara paraunya.

"Selamat pagi chagiya, bagaimana tidurmu?"

"Seperti biasa, aku bermimpi kita makan es krim bersama."

Yoona mengelus dengan sayang sang anak yang kini tengah menggeliat merenggangkan urat-urat yang kaku selama tidurnya.

"Jinja? Kali ini es krim rasa apa yang kau makan?" Tanya yoona memasang wajah seolah-olah penasaran.

"Hmm, strawberry dengan taburan kacang dan lelehan cokelat diatasnya. Slurrrppp!" Luhan menerawang jauh pikirannya mencoba mengingat mimpi yang terjadi semalam.

"Baiklah, mimpimu akan segera menjadi kenyataan." Sahut Yoona sambil beranjak dari duduknya.

"Apakah kita akan pergi bersama? Bahkan dengan appa?" Tanya Luhan antusias sambil mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk.

Mendengar itu Yoona terpaku, rasanya ia sudah kehabisan alasan untuk membuat Luhan mengerti bahwa kedua orang tuanya adalah orang sibuk yang tidak mempunyai banyak waktu luang bahkan untuk sekedar makan es krim bersama.

Yoona tak tega melihat tatapan nanar penuh berharap itu, tapi sekali lagi ia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu. Karirnya telah membuat ia tak berdaya untuk membuat sebuah keputusan sekalipun itu adalah keputusan kecil.

Luhan selalu saja dibuat mengerti oleh ekspresi sang eomma yang mengisyaratkan sebuah penyesalan. Ia hanya bisa tersenyum sebagai wujud dari pengertiannya.

"Ini.." Yoona meletakan uang jajan Luhan diatas meja belajarnya. "Eomma akan memberikan uang jajan tambahan sebagai permohonan maaf eomma karena tidak bisa menemanimu. Ajak saja kyungsoo ia pasti akan senang jika kau mentraktirnya." Tambah Yoona.

Luhan hanya memasang wajah datar, itu sudah kalimat kesekian kali yang terlontar dari mulut Eommanya. Batin Luhan.

"Baiklah, cepat bersiap karena kau akan berangkat sekolah. Eomma dan Appa pergi dulu, sampai bertemu nanti malam ya Hanie." Yoona mengecup pucuk kepala Luhan dan segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan sendiri.

Yoona turun dari lantai dua dan menghampiri sang suami yang sudah menunggunya di ambang pintu keluar, karena mereka harus segera berangkat bekerja.

Ia lihat sang suami yang saat itu lengkap dengan pakaian dinasnya yaitu anggota kepolisian tengah resah karena sang istri pagi ini sedikit terlambat.

"Mianhee baby.." Ucap Yoona membetulkan kerah Lee Donghae yang dianggapnya tidak sesuai dengan lipatannya.

"Bagaimana dia? Apa kali ini banyak pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulutnya?" Tanya Donghae

"Ani, ia hanya memberi ku sebuah kode saja."

"Hmm kode?" Donghae mengernyitkan dahi.

"Ne.. Ia ingin kita pergi bersama untuk makan es krim. Apa kau sudah lupa? Kapan terakhir kita pergi makan es krim?"

Donghae mencoba untuk mengingatnya, tapi sayangnya memori yang ada di otak Donghae sudah terlalu penuh hingga ia akhirnya melupakan moment tersebut.

"4 bulan yang lalu." Ujar Yoona tanpa mau menunggu lama jawaban dari sang suami.

"Sssshhhh.." Donghae mendesis karena menurutnya 4 bulan adalah waktu yang cukup lama dan cukup ironis menurutnya.

"Gwaenchana baby, sebentar lagi ulang tahunnya. Ku harap kau hmm bukan tapi kita, ya kita bisa menyempatkan diri untuk menghabiskan waktu dengannya."

"Siap kapten!" Ujar Donghae dengan aksen polisinya. Yoona hanya tersenyum kemudian mereka pun pergi.

.

.

.

"Hanieee~"

Luhan yang tengah bermalas-malasan di jam istirahatnya tiba-tiba dikejutkan oleh gadis mungil bermata bulat yang tak lain adalah Do kyungsoo.

Do kyungsoo adalah teman baru Luhan selama 6 bulan belakangan ini, mereka di pertemukan saat Luhan masuk ke sekolah tingkat pertama, dan kebetulan Do kyungsoo duduk bersama dengan Luhan.

"Melamun saja! Apa yang kau lamunkan, Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang baru saja dari perpustakaan.

"Ani kyung, aku hanya sedang merasa bosan." Jawab Luhan dengan tatapan sendu, meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Apa karena Appa dan Eomma mu lagi?"

Luhan melirik sebentar ke arah Kyungsoo yang kini ikut-ikutan meletakkan kepalanya diatas meja agar bisa saling bertatapan dengan Luhan.

"Ku pikir kau sudah tau itu." Jawabnya datar

"Hmm baiklah, kalau begitu aku siap menjadi temanmu untuk menemani mu menghabiskan es krim."

Kyungsoo tahu betul bagaimana cara Luhan mentralisir segala emosinya, hanya dengan satu cara mengajaknya makan es krim di kedai es krim langganan mereka. Disana banyak terdapat es krim dengan berbagai macam rasa dan 'Topping'nya.

Mendengar itu Luhan sedikit merasa terhibur, karena sebagai anak yang mempunyai sifat introvert luhan menjadi jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman sebayanya. Hanya Kyungsoo saat ini orang yang bisa ia percaya dan ia andalkan disaat ia merasa kecewa dengan orang tuanya.

.

.

.

"Ahh siang ini begitu panas, rasanya tak sabar menunggu musim dingin datang." Ujar Yeoja kecil bermata bulat itu menyeka setiap keringat yang jatuh dari pelipisnya.

Kaki-kaki mungil itu berjalan seolah tak kenal lelah dibawah teriknya matahari. Keringat dan bau asam akibat sengitan matahari tak membuat mereka menyerah sebelum mereka sampai ke tempat tujuannya, Kedai es krim.

Namun sayang, kini Semangatnya menghilang saat keduanya mendapati Kedai tersebut kini telah tutup dan pindah ke suatu tempat yang lumayan jauh dari Seoul yaitu Busan.

"Bagaimana ini? Apa kita cari tempat lain saja?" Tanya kyungsoo.

"..." Luhan kembali murung karena saat ini tempatnya menetralisirkan segala keluh kesahnya telah tutup dan mungkin ia tidak akan bisa menikmati es krim yang lezat itu lagi.

"Masih banyak tempat yang..."

"Kita pulang saja,kyung. Lagipula aku sudah lelah." Potong Luhan lirih, ia menundukkan kakinya menendang-nendang batu yang ada dijalanan.

Kyungsoo benar-benar merasa bahwa Luhan sedang sedih, tapi sebagai teman sebaya yang juga tak berdaya ia pun tak bisa berbuat banyak. Kyungsoo yang tertinggal di belakang hanya bisa memandang iba pada temannya yang kesepian itu.

"Andai aku terlahir sebagai eonnie mu, aku akan selalu membahagiakanmu, Lu." Batin Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Keduanya kini berpisah disebuah perempatan jalan, Kyungsoo mengambil jalannya ke kanan sementara Luhan ke arah kiri.

"Sampai bertemu besok ya Lu. Ku mohon tersenyumlah, besok aku akan membawakanmu eskrim. Aku akan meminta pada eomma ku membuatkannya untukmu." Teriak kyungsoo sambil melambaikan tangannya dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh Luhan.

Entah apa yang membuat Luhan tampak murung hari ini, padahal jika diingat-ingat ini bukanlah pertama kali Appa dan Eommanya tak ada waktu untuknya.

Ia terus berjalan tanpa memikirkan keadaan sekitar. Sampai akhirnya sekitar 50 meter dari perempatan itu terdapat sebuah taman yang saat itu tidak terlalu ramai. Hatinya menginginkan untuk berhenti dan duduk sebentar karena tak dipungkiri kakinya lumayan terasa pegal karena jarak dari sekolahnya sampai kedai eskrim itu lumayan jauh.

Ya, Luhan kini tengah duduk seorang diri di taman. Beberapa pengunjung lainnya mayoritas adalah murid SMA yang datang bersama kekasihnya. Luhan tak mempedulikan itu, karena menurutnya mempunyai kekasih belum menjadi prioritasnya. Untuk gadis kelas 1 SMP ia masih terlalu kecil untuk berpacaran.

"Chagiya, aku mau eskrim!" Ujar seorang gadis anak SMU pada namjachingunya.

Luhan mendengar kata Eskrim langsung menoleh ke arah gadis itu dan mengikuti kemana arah telunjuk sang gadis tersebut. Ia melirik ke arah Es Krim keliling yang baru saja tiba di Taman itu.

Es krim keliling dengan menggunakan gerobak berwarna kuning cerah yang disambungkan dengan sebuah sepeda. Ia berpindah-pindah namun setiap pukul 1 siang hingga jam 3 sore ia akan berhenti ditaman tersebut.

Beberapa pengunjung berburu ke arah gerobak eskrim rasa Pisang susu itu. Timbul rasa penasaran dalam hati Luhan, sepertinya rasanya enak. Ujar Luhan.

Ia beranjak dari duduknya, dan menghampiri kerumunan tersebut.

"Aku satu yaaa.."

"Aku beli 3..."

"Aku duluuuu.."

Semua berteriak berebut untuk dilayani lebih dulu.

Sampailah Luhan di belakang kerumunan itu, ia menghentikan langkahnya mencoba untuk mengantri saja karena sungguh tak ada celah untuk tubuh kecilnya bisa menyelinap.

Lumayan lama ia menunggu, hingga akhirnya satu persatu para peminat itu pergi meninggalkan 'stand' eskrim itu.

Ia melihat seorang Namja yang bisa ia prediksi usianya sekitar 20-23 tahun itu. Namja tampan dengan mengenakan kemeja berwarna putih dan sebuah celemek berwarna kuning. Poni Namja itu sengaja dijepit menggunakan jepitan hingga terlihat dahinya, sungguh tampan dan menggemaskan.

"Annyeonghaseo adik kecil." Sapa sang Namja itu dengan senyum seramah mungkin. Luhan hanya membalas dengan anggukan dan wajah datarnya ia mendekati 'stand' tersebut.

"Ah biar ku tebak, pasti ini pertama kalinya kau datang ke taman ini. Betul?"

Luhan kembali mengangguk, kini matanya tertuju pada eskrim-eskrim lezat yang berada di dalam freezer itu.

GLUP!

Luhan menelan ludah kasar.

Oh Sehun, sang penjual Es krim mengerti arti tatapan dari adik kecil nan menggemaskan itu. Ia segera mengambil Cup kecil kemudian mengeruk es krim hingga memenuhi Cup tersebut.

"Iniiii.. Ambillah." Oh Sehun menyodorkan Cup kecil berisi es krim rasa pisang susu itu pada Luhan.

Mata Luhan membesar, bahkan ia belum memesannya bagaimana mungkin namja tersebut langsung mengerti.

"Ayo cepat, ambillah! Apa kau tega membiarkan es krim ini mencair. Mereka pasti akan sedih." Oh sehun memasang wajah seolah-olah sedih.

Perlahan Luhan meraih Cup tersebut dan mulai mencicipinya. Selama ini ia tidak pernah memakan es krim rasa pisang susu seperti milik Oh sehun, tapi ternyata rasanya sangat enak.

Ada sensasi berbeda saat ia memasukan partikel dingin itu ke dalam mulutnya, mood jeleknya kini perlahan telah ternetralisirkan bersamaan dengan menyampurnya eskrim itu dalam tubuh kecilnya.

"Bagaimana? Apa kau menyukainya?" Sehun memastikan.

Luhan melirik ke Sehun, wajah dinginnya kini berubah karena senyuman kecilnya. Meski tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulutnya, tapi Oh sehun dapat mengerti apa arti dari senyuman itu.

Setelah menghabiskan es krimnya, Luhan mengeluarkan uang yang ada di sakunya dan berniat untuk membayar. Tapi niatan itu segera di tepis oleh Oh Sehun.

"Andwaee!"

Luhan mengernyitkan dahinya, tak mengerti mengapa Oh Sehun menolak uang yang akan ia berikan.

"Aku memberikannya gratis, karena kau baru pertama kali membelinya. Ku harap kau menyukainya dan bisa kembali lagi kapan-kapan. Anggap saja aku sedang melakukan promosi padamu." Tegas Oh sehun. Lagi lagi ia mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya.

Luhan kembali menaruh uang itu di Saku kemudian membungkuk sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Ia memutuskan untuk kembali pulang karena hari mulai Sore.

.

.

.

Lee Donghae masuk ke dalam kamar sang putri dan mendapati putrinya sudah terlelap. Ia duduk di tepi ranjang dan memperhatikan raut wajah Luhan, bibir tipisnya melengkung ke atas.

"Hey kesayangan appa, apa yang tengah kau impikan disana? Kau tersenyum.." Ujar Donghae pelan ia tak mau Luhan terusik.

"Appa sangat merindukanmu, tapi appa berharap kau bisa mengerti posisi appa saat ini, dan appa yakin kau pasti bisa karena kau anak appa."

Donghae menutupnya dengan sebuah kecupan manis di dahi putrinya dan membetulkan selimut agar sang putri tidur dalam keadaan hangat.

KREK!

Donghae menutup pintu kamar Luhan pelan-pelan, dan ia di kejutkan oleh Yoona yang sedari tadi menunggunya di depan kamar putrinya.

"Apa ia sudah tidur?"

"Astaga kau mengejutkanku, baby." Ujar Donghae mengelus pelan dadanya.

"Kau serius sekaliiii.."

Donghae menghampiri sang istri yang tengah menyenderkan tubuhnya di dinding sambil menyilangkan tangannya didada. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Yoona.

"Sepertinya ia sedang mimpi indah, wajahnya tersenyum. Astaga wajahnya itu benar-benar hampir mirip denganmu." Donghae tersenyum membayangkan wajah luhan.

Yoona hanya terkekeh mendengar itu.

"Kau begitu egois baby. Mengapa kau tak membiarkan ada sedikit bagian dari diriku yang melekat di wajahnya."

"Hmm tapi ia mempunyai sifat baik hati dan jujur sepertimu." ujar Yoona.

Mendengar itu Donghae tersenyum, ia bahagia mempunyai istri yang cantik dan pintar seperti Yoona, yang mau berjuang bersama demi keluarga. Perlahan ia memajukan wajahnya ke arah Yoona, ia mendaratkan kecupan singkat dikening istri tercintanya.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu setelah hari dimana Luhan pertama kali membeli Es krim pada Oh Sehun, hari ini Luhan merasakan Lidah dan tubuhnya menuntut untuk segera makan Es krim pisang susu itu lagi.

"Kyungie, mau kah sepulang sekolah nanti kau ikut bersamaku?"

"Kemana?" Tanya burung hantu imut itu.

"Makan es krim."

"Astaga! Ada apa lagi Lu? Apa ada masalah lagi dengan orang tuamu?" Kyungsoo khawatir.

Luhan tersenyum melihat wajah panik temannya itu. Ia beruntung bisa berteman dengan Do kyungsoo, setidaknya ia peka dengan apa yang dirasakan Luhan. Hanya saja kali ini Luhan sedang tidak merasa sedih, ia hanya merasa ketagihan dengan Es krim pisang susu itu.

"Apakah menurutmu jika aku menginginkan es krim itu berarti aku sedang bersedih?"

Kyungsoo menaik-turunkan bahunya.

"Bodoh! Kau pikir aku ini apa? Ayolah Kyungsoo, Hidupku tidak semenyedihkan yang kau pikir."

Kyungsoo masih diam membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Tidak kyung, kau kan tau aku penggemar Es krim. Aku saat ini sedang bahagia. Sungguh." Luhan memastikan kyungsoo.

"Tapi bukankah kedai es krim langganan kita sudah tutup."

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menemukan yang baru. Aku yakin kau juga akan menyukainya."

"Benarkah.. Wahh! Aku tak sabarrrr.." Ujar kyungsoo antusias

.

.

.

"Kau yakin disini tempatnya?" Tanya kyungsoo sambil mengipaskan wajahnya dengan kipas kecil.

"Tentu, seminggu yang lalu aku membelinya disini." Sahut Luhan yang sedari tadi matanya kesana-kemari menunggu kedatangan Es krim pisang susu itu.

"Astaga! Panas sekaliiii..."

Kini keduanya sedang duduk di taman, seperti biasa banyak pasangan muda-mudi yang datang kesitu.

"Jika dewasa nanti, aku tidak akan mau diajak pacarku ke tempat ini." Ucap kyungsoo seolah-olah ia tak menyukai taman tersebut

"Hmm waeyo?"

"Apa kau buta? Lihat saja taman ini, sudah banyak pengunjung dengan tujuan yang sama. Mereka rela menahan panas demi menjalani Kencan hemat versi mereka."

"Memangnya kalau kau berkencan, kau mau diajak kemana?" Tanya luhan dengan polosnya.

"Ke Bioskop, ke Restaurant mewah atau tempat semacamnya asalkan tempat itu indah dan sejuk."

"..."

"Lu, apa kau tak pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya kyungsoo membuat Luhan tersedak pelan.

"Mwo? Jatuh cinta?" Mata Luhan membulat kemudian disusul oleh gelengan pelan darinya.

"Aigooo!" Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya keras.

"Memangnya kau pernah?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk semangat sambil tersenyum.

"Jinja? Siapa pria beruntung itu?" Luhan kini penasaran.

"Kim Jongin." Tegas kyungsoo.

"Mwo! Kim jongin murid kelas 3 itu? Aissshhh! Aku tak percaya kau akan menyukai pria yang lebih tua dari mu." Luhan mendesis.

"Ada yang salah? Bukankah kita memang harus mencari pasangan yang lebih tua?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Bagiku Kim Jongin sudah besar, sudah banyak hal-hal aneh yang mengotori pikirannya. Apa kau tak takut jika ia akan menjahatimu?"

Sungguh Rusa yang lugu dan hampir membuat Kyungsoo mati di tempat.

"Yak! Kau Lee Luhan.. Terserah kau saja, aku lelah berdebat denganmu. Ku sumpahi kau akan jatuh cinta dengan pria dewasa, agar kau tau apa yang aku rasakan nanti."

Luhan hanya tertawa sambil menjulurkan lidahnya menggoda Kyungsoo yang sedang jengkel karena kepolosannya.

Tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terdengar suara orang yang sedang berteriak-teriak menggunakan pengeras suara, masih samar tapi suara itu terdengar seperti semakin dekat.

"ES KRIM PISANG SUSU.. Ayo ayooo siapa yang mau beli, cocok untuk udara yang panas ini. ES KRIM PISANG SUSU!"

Tak lama Oh Sehun beserta gerobak sepeda kuningnya muncul dan berhenti di tempat biasa. Senyum sumringah muncul di wajah Luhan saat melihat kedatangan penjual Es krim itu, penantiannya tak sia-sia.

"Kyungie, ayo cepat itu dia." Luhan begitu semangat.

"Santai saja Lu, kau tau jarak kita hanya 10 meter dengannya, jika kita berjalan santai pun tak akan membuang waktu banyak."

"Ahhh kau ini, aku sudah tidak sabar kyung. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi ia akan di gandrungi oleh pembeli lainnya." Luhan memegang pergelangan tangan kyungsoo.

"..."

Kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan temannya satu ini, Luhan mempunyai keinginan keras. Jika ia menginginkan sesuatu maka ia harus mendapatkan itu, itulah yang membuatnya menjadi mudah murung atau sedih karena ia begitu menyimpan harapan tinggi atas apa yang ia inginkan tanpa ia tau semua yang terjadi di dunia ini tidak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginan.

"Ahh kau lama sekali, sudahlah biar aku yang kesana. Tunggu disini." Luhan menghempaskan pegangannya kemudian ia berlari ke arah 'stand' es krim itu dan meninggalkan Kyungsoo dibelakangnya.

Disisi lain Oh Sehun baru saja sampai, ia merasa siang ini lebih panas dari sebelumnya. Tubuhnya berkeringat setelah berkeliling cukup jauh dan terik matahari tak bisa ia hindari.

"Astaga! Panasnyaaa." Ia menyeka keringatnya dengan sapu tangan.

Matanya menangkap kaki kecil yang berlari ke arahnya, ternyata itu adik kecil yang pernah datang untuk membeli es krim padanya.

"Annyeonghaseo adik kecil." Sapa Sehun sambil memasukan sapu tangannya ke dalam saku.

Nafas gadis kecil itu terengah-engah karena berlari. Oh sehun menyukai Luhan yang cantik, mungil dan pendiam itu. Melihat Luhan ia seperti sedang melihat adiknya di rumah.

"Bisa kau membuatkan ku 2 porsi?" Tanya Luhan mengatur nafasnya agar kembali normal. Akhirnya ia mau mengeluarkan suaranya, setelah waktu itu Luhan yang datang ke Sehun dalam keadaan murung. Oh sehun senang bisa mendengar suara adik kecil yang berdiri di depannya.

"2?" Tanya oh sehun mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Ne.. Aku datang bersama temanku, ia menunggu ku disana." Luhan menunjuk ke arah Kyungsoo yang sedang memperhatikan dari seberang sana.

"Oh begitu, baiklah tunggu sebentar ya adik manis."

Oh sehun mulai memasukan es krimnya ke dalam cup kecil itu. Entah mengapa, mata Luhan tertuju pada wajah Oh sehun yang tengah sibuk mengeruk Es krim itu, menurutnya wajah itu sungguh tampan. Mata bulan sabit yang dimiliki Oh Sehun mempunyai daya tarik tersendiri bagi Luhan.

Tak sengaja memergoki aksi Luhan, Oh Sehun membalas tatapan Luhan.

"Astaga! ada apa ini? Mengapa mata bulan sabit itu mengarah kepadaku." Luhan mengerjap lucu membuat Oh sehun menjadi gemas hingga ia mengeluarkan senyum ramahnya.

"Mengapa kau tersenyum padaku?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aniiii.. Aku hanya sedang berpikir bahwa wajahmu mirip dengan adikku saja." Oh sehun tak mau membuat gadis kecil itu menjadi salah tingkah.

Setelah selesai membuatkan 2 cup eskrim, Oh Sehun memberikannya pada Luhan.

"Khamsahamnidaaaa..." Ucap Luhan.

"Cheonma.." Balas Oh Sehun.

Luhan segera kembali ke kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu, Oh sehun hanya tersenyum melihat ke arah Luhan yang sedang berlari semakin jauh.

"Anak ituuuu.." Sehun hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum.

Kyungsoo beranjak dari duduknya dan bermaksud untuk menghampiri temannya yang ia lihat sedang berlari sambil membawa es krim dikedua tangannya.

"Lu, hati-hati nanti kau bisa terjatuh." Teriak kyungsoo.

"Huuu... Haaa... Huuu... Haaa..." Nafas Luhan berderu.

"Kenapa kau harus berlari, Lu?"

Luhan memberikan salah satu es krim yang ada padanya ke Kyungsoo. Wajahnya berkeringat, tapi Kyungsoo mendapati wajah Luhan memerah. Entah karena sengatan matahari atau...

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu?" Tanya kyungsoo. Keduanya asik menikmati es krim sambil duduk di taman bangku. Sesekali Luhan mencuri pandang ke arah Oh sehun yang masih ada di kejauhan sana.

"Mwo? Memang apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan balas bertanya tak mengerti apa maksud temannya.

"Aku rasa kau harus sering-sering memakai sunblock, Lu. Wajahmu memerah sepertinya kulitmu terbakar."

Mata Luhan membulat sambil menyentuh pipinya memastikan apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo benar atau tidak. Tapi Luhan tak yakin, wajah merahnya ini mungkin terjadi karena faktor lain. Ah entahlah Luhan saja masih tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Luhan hanya mengangguk sebagai tanda ia mengerti.

Sesaat keduanya saling diam karena menikmati es krim, tiba-tiba keheningan itu terpecah karena Oh Sehun datang menghampiri mereka. Luhan terkejut, apa tujuan penjual es krim tampan itu menghampirinya.

"Maaf aku menganggu waktu kalian." Ujar Oh sehun dengan sangat sopan.

"Ada apa?" Jawab Kyungsoo datar.

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan brosur ini, perusahaan es krim kami mengadakan sebuah festival es krim."

Luhan merasa tertarik, pikirannya langsung kemana-mana apalagi mendengar kata festival es krim, tentunya akan ada banyak es krim dengan berbagai macam rasa. Ahh rasanya menyenangkan bisa berada di tempat seperti itu.

Luhan dengan sigap menarik brosur yang sudah berada di tangan Kyungsoo dan dibalas dengan endusan kasar si burung hantu itu.

"Ku harap kalian bisa datang." Tambah Sehun.

"Kami pasti akan datang." Sahut Luhan, matanya berbinar-binar.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu. Selamat menikmati es krimnya."

Kyungsoo tercengang melihat sosok tampan yang ada di hadapannya tadi.

"Bagaimana mungkin ada pria setampan itu?" Ujar kyungsoo tak sedikitpun berkedip melihat sosok itu yang sudah memunggunginya.

"Mwo?" Tanya Luhan mengikuti arah pandangan Kyungsoo.

"Jadi yang mana yang kau sukai? Es krimnya atau penjualnya?" Kyungsoo balas bertanya. Ia mengecilkan matanya, seolah penuh curiga.

"Apa yang kau maksud? Aku sungguh tak mengerti." Luhan tak membalas tatapan kyungsoo.

"Cihhh! Bahkan kau saja tak berani menatapku kembali." Kyungsoo berdecih.

Sebenarnya Luhan mengerti apa maksud temannya itu, hanya saja ia rasa kyungsoo sudah sangat berlebihan. Oh sehun memang tampan dan Luhan mengakui itu. Tapi ia hanya menyukai Oh Sehun sebatas ia menyukai Es krim. Eh, tapi jika dipikir-pikir Luhan kan tidak bisa hidup tanpa Es krim. Apakah itu berarti...?

.

.

.

Hari itu sungguh cerah, sepulang dari gereja bersama orang tuanya Luhan bergegas untuk mengganti dressnya yang menurutnya terlalu formal itu. Ia sibuk mengacak-acak isi lemarinya guna mencari pakaian yang ia anggap cocok untuk ia kenakan ke festival es krim yang di adakan hari ini.

Yoona dan Donghae sedang menikmati hari minggu mereka dengan menonton tv sambil menikmati cemilan-cemilan, buah semangka dan Thailand tea dingin. Ah rasanya sangat cocok dinikmati di cuaca yang memang sangat panas ini.

"Aaarrrggghhhh!"

Pasangan paruh baya itu terkejut dengan suara teriakan yang ia yakini berasal dari gadis kecilnya.

"Kenapa ia berteriak? Baby, coba kau periksa apa yang terjadi dengan Rusa manja itu." Ujar Donghae dan dibalas anggukan istrinya.

Yoona berjalan ke arah lantai dua dimana letak kamar Luhan berada.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya?" Gumam Yoona sambil menaiki anak tangga.

Kini ia sudah berada tepat di depan kamar sang anak, ia mencoba mendekatkan telinganya ke pintu mendengarkan apa saja yang bisa ia dengar.

"Bagaimana ini? Sebentar lagi Kyungie akan datang menjemputku. Bahkan aku belum mendapatkan pakaian terbaikku."

Meski samar tapi Yoona masih bisa mendengar keluhan sang rusa itu. Ia tersenyum mengerti setelah mendengarkan monolog sang anak yang terdengar hampir frustasi.

Ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu karena Yoona tak ingin melanggar batas pribadi sang anak yang kini sudah mulai beranjak dewasa.

TOK! TOK!

Luhan yang tengah duduk pasrah di tepi ranjang sibuk merutuki dirinya sendiripun terkejut oleh suara ketukan pintu kamarnya.

"Masuk saja, tidak diKunci." Teriak Luhan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

KREKKK!

Pintu itu terbuka pelan, Luhan melirik ke arah pintu ternyata itu adalah Eommanya yang hanya memunculkan kepalanya.

"Hai Rusa kesayangan eomma." Sapa Yoona.

Luhan tak membalas sapaan sang eomma, ia sengaja memasang wajah murungnya. Melihat itu, sang eomma memutuskan untuk menghampiri anak gadisnya. Kira-kira gerangan apa yang membuat Luhan tampak frustasi.

Ia berdiri di hadapan Luhan, mengusap lembut rambut halus berwarna hitam dan memperhatikan keadaan sekitar, begitu berantakan akibat pakaian Luhan yang bertebaran dimana-mana.

"Ada apa chagiyaa?" Tanya Yoona lembut.

"Hixs.. Hixs.." Bahu luhan bergetar menandakan ia kini menangis.

"Waeyo chagi?" Yoona mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Eomma, belikan aku pakaian bagus. Ku mohon?" Luhan menggoyangkan lengan Yoona, merengek layaknya anak kecil yang masih duduk dibangku dasar.

"Pakaian baru? Bukankah kau sudah mempunyai banyak pakaian, Lu?"

"Ani eomma, aku bosan dengan pakaian yang ada diLemari. Semua sudah pernah aku pakai. Aku ingin yang baru. Hixs hixs."

Yoona mengambil posisi duduk di samping Luhan, melihat mata rusa itu kini menjadi sembab.

"Memangnya kau ingin kemana dengan pakaian baru itu, Lu?"

"Hari ini ada festival Es krim di Gangnam, aku ingin kesana bersama Kyungie. Aku ingin tampil cantik karena disana pasti banyak gadis-gadis seumuranku yang cantik.."

Mendengar itu Yoona terkekeh geli, ia rasa anaknya kini benar-benar sedang berada di masa puberitas.

"Chagiya, dengarkan eomma."

Luhan menghentikan suara tangisannya walau air mata masih terus mengalir. Ia melirik ke arah eommanya.

"Kau itu sudah cantik walau hanya mengenakan pakaian sederhana saja. Kau tak perlu membeli pakaian baru, karena eomma punya ide." Ucap Yoona sambil mencubit gemas pipi Rusa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini.

"Ide?" Luhan menatap penuh tanya pada sang Eomma.

.

.

.

"Eomma Appa aku pergi duluuuu." Teriak Rusa itu sambil berlari ke arah mobil Kyungsoo yang sudah menunggu di depan rumah.

Yoona kembali ke ruang Tv dimana sang suami masih asik dengan kegiatannya.

"Mengapa kau senyum-senyum seperti itu?" Tanya Donghae heran melihat Yoona yang kini duduk di atas pangkuannya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Donghae.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya beruntung memiliki suami seperti mu."

"Hah?" Donghae makin tak mengerti.

"Luhanie, kau tau anak kita itu sungguh cantik. Entahlah, aku merasa seperti baru kemarin melahirkannya, tapi kini ia sudah berubah menjadi gadis remaja."

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi tadi? Apa ia melihat seekor serangga lagi?"

"Pffttt kau ini!" Yoona mendengus kasar, "Luhanie kita sudah mulai memprotes untuk dibelikan pakaian baru, bahkan ia sudah tidak mau memakai pakaian lamanya yang ia anggap terlalu kekanakan."

"Jinjaaa? Aisshhh! apakah ia sudah memintamu untuk membelikan alat makeup?"

Yoona hanya tersenyum menatap Donghae yang merasa tak rela jika gadis kecilnya itu memang sudah berubah.

"Aigoo!" Donghae mengartikan senyuman istrinya adalah 'iya'. Ia segera menepuk dahinya pelan.

.

.

.

WELCOME!

Terpampang spanduk besar di taman kota daerah Gangnam. Kyungsoo yang di antarkan oleh supir pribadinya pun kini turun dari mobilnya diikuti oleh Luhan. Mata keduanya berbinar-binar melihat keramaian sekitar, banyak balon-balon, spanduk, pita, 'stand' es krim dan panggung besar di ujung sana. Semuanya serba warna kuning dan putih.

"Lihatlah Lu, aku merasa kita sedang masuk ke dalam dunia fantasi." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Perlahan Luhan mengenggam tangan Kyungsoo dengan erat, ia tampak gerogi. Kyungsoo tak tau mengapa Luhan seperti itu.

"Kajja!" Kyungsoo mengajak Luhan untuk memulai langkahnya.

Kaki-kaki kecil itu mulai melangkah memasuki area festival. Entah ada yang aneh pada Luhan, ia seperti sedang mengharapkan seseorang yang akan ia temui disana. Banyak pengunjung yang datang kesana, kebanyakan adalah anak-anak kecil bersama orang tuanya.

Mata rusa itu melirik kesana kemari diam-diam, memperhatikan setiap sisi seperti mencari sesuatu.

"Lu, Lepaskan tanganmu. Aku sulit berjalan jika kau terus saja memegang tanganku seperti ini." Kyungsoo mencoba melepaskan tangan Luhan.

"Mian kyungie, aku hanya.. Hmmm..." Luhan gugup

"Hanya apa?"

Diujung sana terdapat seorang namja yang tengah berdiri memperhatikan dua orang gadis kecil yang entah sedang meributkan sesuatu. Matanya terfokus pada gadis kecil yang hari itu tampak cantik, gadis itu mengenakan kaos Crop top putih dengan luaran Overall diatas lutut tak lupa Sniker berwarna Biru. Sungguh cocok untuk gadis seusianya.

Ia memutuskan untuk menghampiri kedua mereka yang tak menyadari kehadirannya.

"Annyeonghaseyooo."

Suara itu tidak asing bagi Luhan, ia pernah mendengarnya. Tak pikir panjang lagi, ia menoleh ke sumber suara. Tak menyangka jika tengah berdiri Namja tampan di depannya, berpenampilan beda dari yang pernah ia lihat. Namja itu mengenakan Kaos kerah putih dengan blue jeansnya, kali ini tanpa apron kuning cerahnya.

"Wahhh! Kau si penjual Es krim di taman itu ya?" Sahut Kyungsoo.

"Benar, aku tak menyangka jika kalian akan datang sejauh ini." Jawab Oh Sehun.

"Bukankah kami sudah bilang jika kami akan datang." Ujar kyungsoo menyenggol lengan Luhan yang sedari tadi terdiam.

"Ku ucapkan selamat datang kalau begitu. Nikmatilah acara ini.."

Oh sehun ingin beranjak karena ia pikir sudah tidak ada yang harus di bicarakan. Tapi saat pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya 2 langkah, ada perasaan tidak rela yang hinggap di hati Luhan. Ia rasa percuma berpenampilan secantik ini jika Oh Sehun hanya melihatnya sepersekian detik saja.

"Maaf, Siapa namamu?"

Langkah Sehun terhenti saat ia mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut gadis cantik yang sejak tadi terdiam. Ia berbalik sambil tersenyum.

"Oh Sehun."

Kini Kyungsoo yang dibuat terdiam oleh perbuatan Luhan. Gadis pendiam itu baru saja menanyakan nama Sang penjual Es krim. Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan? Mengapa ia ingin tahu nama penjual es krim itu? Batin Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, Sehun-ssi." Jawab Luhan datar.

"Kalau boleh ku tahu siapa nama kalian?" Tanya Oh Sehun.

"..." Luhan hanya diam tak memutuskan tatapannya pada Oh Sehun. Itu cukup membuat Oh Sehun bertanya-tanya apa arti dari tatapan itu.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida.." Kyungsoo mengenalkan namanya.

Melihat Luhan tak bergeming, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Lee Luhan, ini adalah sahabatku Lee Luhan." Kyungsoo tersenyum canggung.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku harus pergi dulu untuk menyambut para pengunjung yang lain. Senang bertemu dengan kalian Kyungsoo-ssi dan Luhan-ssi." Sehun membungkuk.

Kini Namja itu pergi dari hadapan mereka. Luhan masih tak bergeming tatapannya focus pada Oh Sehun yang sudah menjauh, sungguh itu adalah tanda tanya besar bagi Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

Setelah seharian disibukkan oleh Festival es krim itu, Oh Sehun akhirnya kembali ke Flat kecilnya. Cukup melelahkan karena ia harus memasang wajah senyum seramah mungkin dihadapan para pengunjung.

Kini ia tengah berendam di Bathtubnya, merenggangkan otot-otot kakunya itu sambil menyesap Teh hangat yang ia buat tadi.

Dalam lamunannya ia terbesit tatapan gadis kecil yang tadi ia temui, Lee Luhan. Entahlah, tatapan penuh arti dengan wajah datar itu cukup menganggu pikiran Sehun.

Ia segera mengusap kasar wajahnya agar pikiran itu hilang. Oh sehun tidak boleh memikirkan gadis yang ia pikir cukup misterius itu. Lagipula gadis itu masih anak-anak, pikirnya.

Sementara disisi lain, Luhan yang tengah bermain Laptop dikamarnya kini pikirannya tertuju pada wajah Namja tampan itu. Ia tak mengerti semenjak pertama kali bertemu Namja yang terpaut usia cukup jauh itu, Luhan merasakan ada yang aneh. Ia sendiri tidak tau apa itu, yang jelas rasanya Luhan selalu ingin menemui Namja yang kini sudah diketahui namanya yaitu Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sudah 4 hari setelah Festival itu berlangsung, Siang ini Luhan pulang sekolah sendirian karena Kyungsoo tak masuk sekolah. Kyungsoo terkena flu berat maka itu ia tidak bisa sekolah. Rasanya ada yang kurang jika salah satu dari mereka ada yang tidak ada, mereka selalu saja bersama.

Luhan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki saja, ia sengaja untuk mengulur waktu karena pikirnya percuma saja pulang tepat waktu karena ia akan sendirian di rumah menunggu sang eomma dan appa hingga malam hari.

Tanpa sadar ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikan Luhan, menurut mereka Luhan adalah gadis cantik yang lemah, yang akan sangat disayangkan jika dibiarkan begitu saja.

Mereka mengikuti Luhan dari belakang, menunggu situasi yang dirasa pas. Perasaan Rusa cantik itu tidak enak, seperti ada yang mengikutinya dari belakang. Sesekali ia menoleh ke belakang memastikan keadaan, tapi tak ada yang mencurigakan. Ia memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya agar cepat sampai dirumah dengan mengambil jalan pintas, memasuki gang-gang yang lumayan sepi.

"Hai gadis cantik!"

Luhan di kejutkan oleh suara berat dari seorang laki-laki. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan melihat dua Namja berpakaian seragam SMA, seragamnya dibiarkan keluar dari celana dan di tangannya memegang sebatang rokok. Mereka tampak seperti anak SMA berandalan.

"Si-apa ka-lian?" Tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar karena ketakutan.

"Kau tak perlu tau siapa kami, kami hanya ingin uang mu!" Teriak dua Namja mengeluarkan seringainya.

"U-uang apa? Aku tidak punya uang." Luhan hampir menangis, semakin ia melangkah mundur para namja itu juga melangkah maju dengan posisi berkacak pinggang.

"Cepat serahkan uangmu, adik-manis!"

"Hixs hixs jangan dekati aku, ku mohon."

Para Namja yang tak lain adalah Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yifan itu semakin mendekati Luhan dan sengaja menempelkan tubuh kecil Luhan pada tembok jalanan. Luhan hanya menunduk dan memejamkan matanya, wajahnya di basahi oleh tangisannya. Ia begitu ketakutan saat dua namja bertubuh tinggi itu mendekatinya dengan wajah yang menyeramkan.

"Ku mohon jangan dekati aaa..."

Dengan cepat Wu yifan mengambil paksa uang yang ada di saku Luhan hingga tak tersisa. Begitu kasar hingga kantung sakunya robek. Ternyata tak sampai disitu, mata Park Chanyeol kini tertuju pada sepasang anting yang ada di telinga luhan. Anting pemberian sang eomma saat ia berulang tahun di usianya yang ke 11 tahun.

"Aku rasa anak manis ini anak orang kaya, tak ada salahnya jika ia sedikit berbagi dengan kita." Ujar Chanyeol memicingkan matanya menatap Luhan.

Luhan sudah pasrah, ia tidak mau melakukan perlawanan daripada ia dicelakai oleh dua namja brengsek itu.

Chanyeol merampas sepasang anting milik Luhan hingga membuat telinganya terluka dan berdarah. Luhan semakin mengencangkan tangisannya. Wu Yifan mencengkram rahang Luhan dengan keras hingga wajahnya terdongak ke arah Namja tinggi itu.

"Ingat! Jangan sampai kau melaporkan kami kepada polisi. Jika kau berani, kami tak akan segan-segan memperkosamu." Tegas Wu Yifan.

"Hixs hixs.."

"Anggukan kepalamu jika kau mengerti." Teriak Chanyeol dan dibalas anggukkan oleh Luhan.

"Bagus.. Kau anak pintar." Wu yifan melepas cengkramannya kemudian ia menarik tubuh Luhan dan menghempaskannya ke jalanan. Lutut Luhan berdarah, seragamnya kotor dan robek dan telinga yang terluka.

Wu Yifan dan Park Chanyeol segera pergi meninggalkan Luhan yang masih tersungkur itu. Kali ini mereka berhasil mendapatkan mangsa yang pas.

Sementara Luhan, ia menangis sambil mencoba untuk bangun dari jatuhnya. Ia berpikir saat ini ia harus segera pergi meninggalkan tempat yang sangat sepi itu karena Luhan takut akan ada berandalan-berandalan lain yang akan datang.

Luhan berjalan pelan sambil menunduk malu menutupi wajahnya yang menangis. Melupakan seberapa sakitnya luka yang ada di tubuhnya saat ini, terutama rasa trauma akan kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya.

"Luhan-ssi.."

Suara baritone itu memanggil gadis kecil yang tengah berjalan dalam keadaan sangat kacau. Luhan mendengarnya hanya saja ia tak menghiraukan, karena ia sangat malu harus bertemu dengan Oh Sehun dalam keadaan seperti itu.

Karena tak mendapat respon, Oh Sehun memberanikan diri untuk menghampiri Luhan yang berjalan melewati Taman. Bukan Luhan sengaja melewati taman itu, tapi memang jalanan untuk ke rumahnya harus melewati taman dimana Oh Sehun berjualan.

"Tunggu, Luhan-ssi!" Teriak Sehun berlari ke arah Luhan yang masih menunduk. Akhirnya Luhan berhenti, menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Oh Sehun.

Sehun sekarang berdiri di hadapan Luhan, ia melihat Lutut anak itu berdarah dan pakaian seragam yang kotor. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya apa yang telah terjadi pada Luhan.

"Kau kenapa? Apa kau terjatuh? Atau kau di jahati oleh orang lain? Jawab aku!" Tanya Sehun.

"Hixs.. Hixs.." Bahu gadis itu bergetar hebat.

"Tolong jawab aku!" Oh Sehun begitu cemas melihat keadaan Luhan. Tiba-tiba Luhan memeluknya dengan erat, ia menangis di pelukan sang penjual es krim itu. Luhan membenamkan wajahnya didada Sehun. Sehun bisa merasakan ketakutan yang ada pada diri gadis itu.

"Hixs.. Hixs.. Mereka sangat jahat, aku sangat takut. Mereka melukaiku... Tolong aku.."

Sehun terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan Luhan, ia ingin sekali menyentuh gadis kecil yang telah dirundung ketakutan itu memberikannya ketenangan, hanya saja Oh Sehun tak mempunyai hak atas Luhan. Ia takut orang akan salah paham dengan perlakuannya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di bangku taman tempat dimana ia menunggu Oh Sehun, telah tertempel plester di kedua lututnya dan sebuah peniti mengait di Saku Luhan, tangisannya telah berhenti hanya saja tatapannya masih kosong. Pikiran Luhan tetap tertuju pada kejadian tadi. Tak lama Oh Sehun datang dengan membawa Es krim berukuran Besar dengan memasang senyum tampannya.

"Luhan-ssi ini es krim untukmu." Ujar Luhan.

"Tapi aku tidak memesannya, kau kan tau uangku telah diambil oleh mereka." Lirih Luhan.

"Tenang saja ini gratis, ambil saja. Aku tau kau ini kan penggemar es krim, semoga dengan memakan es krim ini perasaanmu jadi lebih baik." Oh Sehun mengacak gemas rambut Luhan.

"Aisshh.. Jangan mengacak rambutku layaknya seperti seorang Oppa pada adiknya. Aku ini bukan adikmu." Luhan mendelik tajam ke arah Oh Sehun sambil menikmati es krim.

"Mwo? Apakah kau baru saja protes padaku?"

"Menurutmu? Aku ini seorang gadis dan kau pria, jika dilihat yang lain mereka akan mengira kita ini apa?"

Oh Sehun terkekeh sambil menggeleng kepala, ia tak menyangka gadis itu cepat sekali berubah moodnya. Tapi setidaknya Oh Sehun senang, sekarang Luhan tidak murung.

"Dengarkan aku, kau itu masih terlalu kecil. Mereka hanya akan menyangka kau adalah adikku. Boleh aku bertanya padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Apa kau mempunyai Oppa atau Eonnie?"

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Pantas saja, kau selalu sendirian. "

Seketika mendengar itu Luhan kembali murung, mengingat soal hidupnya yang sedikit membosankan karena sang orang tua sibuk meniti karir masing-masing bahkan ia tak mempunyai adik. Luhan menghela nafas kasar, terdengar oleh Oh Sehun. Anak itu benar-benar tidak bahagia.

"Kau boleh memanggilku Oppa."

Luhan menoleh tak percaya ke arah Oh Sehun. Namja tampan yang akhir-akhir ini selalu memenuhi pikirannya, menawarkan suatu hubungan yang lebih daripada sekedar Pembeli dan Penjual es krim.

"Apa kau keberatan? Hmm dengar, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin kau bisa tau bagaimana rasanya mempunyai seorang Oppa. Tapi jika kau keberatan, lupakan saja kata-kataku barusan."

Luhan diam menatap mata bulan sabit itu, otaknya terus berpikir apakah Oh Sehun adalah orang yang baik atau dia hanya seorang berandalan yang berkedok sebagai penjual es krim?.

"Baiklah, jika kau masih bimbang, kau tak perlunya terburu-buru untuk menjawabnya. Sekarang yang terpenting cepat kau habiskan es krim itu lalu pulang ke rumah karena ini sudah mulai sore dan aku juga harus berkeliling lagi."

Luhan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Maafkan Luhan yang masih bimbang untuk memberikan jawaban, sejujurnya ia adalah anak yang selain memiliki sifat pendiam ia juga trauma atas dua namja sialan yang sudah menyakitinya.

.

.

.

Luhan duduk di meja belajarnya, ia sedang mengerjakan PR yang besok akan di kumpulkan. Di sela-sela kesibukannya, Luhan teringat kejadian tadi siang dimana berawal dari pertemuannya dengan dua Namja brengsek, lalu tak sengaja bertemu dengan Oh Sehun. Luhan tak menyangka mengapa ia bisa begitu saja memeluk Oh Sehun dan menangis di pelukannya. Kedua sudut bibir mungil itu malah terangkat naik membentuk sebuah senyuman. Peduli setan dengan PR matematika yang ada di hadapannya, baginya sekarang Oh Sehun adalah sesuatu yang menyenangkan hati.

Kini matanya melirik ke arah Lututnya yang terdapat dua buah Plester bergambar Love berwarna Pink. Itu adalah hal termanis yang Luhan alami, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mengalami hal serupa. Pipinya merona tanpa sadar ia memasukan pensil ke dalam mulutnya.

"Apakah ia menyukaiku?" Batin Luhan, ia menganggap Plester yang diberikan Sehun adalah sebuah kode bahwa pemuda itu menyukai Luhan.

Tiba-tiba Lamunannya di rusak oleh kehadiran Yoona yang membawakan segelas susu hangat untuk putri kesayangannya.

"Chagiyaa~"

Luhan segera membetulkan posisi duduknya dan berpura-pura seolah-olah ia sedang focus dengan belajarnya.

"Ne eomma."

Yoona mendekati sang putri memastikan apa yang sedang dikerjakan olehnya. Ia meletakkan Susu hangat itu di atas meja belajar.

"Bagaimana harimu sayang?" Yoona menempelkan kepala Luhan di perutnya sambil mengelus manja.

"Seperti biasa, apa Eomma baru sampai?"

"Iya, maaf eomma pulang terlambat karena tadi ada meeting."

"Ya tak apa. Appa mana? Kenapa aku tak mendengar suaranya?"

"Ia sedang dinas ke Busan, mengurus pekerjaannya disana. Mungkin lusa appa baru pulang."

Luhan hanya mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian ia kembali mengerjakan PRnya. Yoona duduk di tepi ranjang Luhan, memperhatikan Luhan yang sibuk belajar. Yoona melirik ke arah perutnya sambil tersenyum.

"Luhanie..."

"Hmm, wae?" Luhan menyaut tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana menurutmu jika kita menambah satu anggota keluarga lagi dirumah ini?"

"Maksud eomma? Aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Luhan santai.

"Tak lama lagi kau akan mempunyai seorang adik, Lu."

Mendengar itu sontak membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah Yoona yang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil memegang perutnya. Mata Luhan turun ke arah perut Yoona kemudian ia kembali menatap sang eomma dan dibalas anggukan oleh Yoona. Luhan segera beranjak dan menghampiri Yoona, ia meletakkan kepalanya dipaha eomma dan membenamkan wajahnya di perut Yoona.

"Astaga! Aku sangat bahagia. Akhirnya aku akan mempunyai saudara, aku tidak akan sendirian lagi, akan ada yang menemaniku jika eomma dan appa sedang sibuk." Gumam Luhan.

Yoona sedikit terharu dan sedih mendengar apa yang dibicarakan Luhan, ia sadar jika dirinya begitu sibuk hingga tak bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk Luhan.

"Baiklah, Eomma harus beristirahat, dan kau jangan lupa minum susunya ya."

Luhan mengangguk, ia mengganti posisinya menjadi duduk. Yoona tak sengaja melihat ke arah lutut Luhan yang terlalu menyorot mata akibat plester berwarna pink itu.

"Astaga! Kau terjatuh, Lu?" Tanya Yoona dengan nada cemas.

"Hmmm.. Itu..." Luhan menunduk.

"Beritahu Eomma apa yang terjadi padamu? Lututmu terluka.."

"Eomma sebenarnya tadi aku..." Luhan ragu untuk memberitahu eommanya, ia tidak mau mengkhawatirkan Yoona apalagi ditambah kini kondisinya yang sedang hamil muda.

"Ceritakan pada eomma." Yoona mengenggam tangan anaknya.

Mau tidak mau akhirnya Luhan menceritakan yang sebenarnya. Selama bercerita itu Luhan tak sedikitpun menunjukkan wajah ketakutannya, justru sang eomma yang menangis karena cemas. Ia sibuk menyentuh tubuh putrinya memastikan jika putrinya tidak apa-apa dan tidak mengalami pelecehan.

"Sudahlah eomma jangan menangis, aku tidak apa."

"Bagaimana bisa eomma tidak khawatir, kau adalah anak kesayangan eomma jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu eomma tidak akan memaafkan diri eomma."

"Uljima eomma, sungguh aku sudah tidak apa. Bahkan sekarang aku ada disini bersama eomma. Lagipula luka ku sudah di obati, kan?"

Akhirnya Yoona menghentikan tangisannya ia memeluk Luhan mengusap punggung rusa kecilnya itu.

"Entahlah, eomma tidak pernah bisa membayangkan jika terjadi sesuatu padamu."

Luhan tersenyum di dalam pelukan sang eomma, ia begitu merasakan betapa Yoona menyanyanginya.

.

.

.

"Kyung, bagaimana kabarmu? Ini aku membawakan kue untukmu." Ucap Luhan meletakkan kue tart di atas meja Nakas Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa sampai repot-repot membawakan kue untukku segala, Lu?"

"Eomma ku yang menitipkan untukmu. Kapan kau masuk sekolah, aku kesepian sekali,kyung."

Luhan duduk di tepi ranjang, sementara kyungsoo masih terbaring dibalik selimut karena sakitnya tak kunjung sembuh.

"Aku juga sangat bosan. Rasanya ingin cepat masuk sekolah. ahhh.. Aku rindu suasana kelas."

"..."

Kyungsoo memperhatikan wajah Luhan berbeda dari biasanya, hari itu Luhan lebih banyak tersenyum dan memainkan rambutnya yang panjang terurai.

"Kau tampak beda,Lu?" Kyungsoo melirik dari atas hingga bawah Luhan.

"Beda bagaimana?"

"Ya, hari ini kau cantik sekali bahkan sedari tadi wajahmu merona. Katakan ada apa?"

"Mwo? Ahh kau berlebihan kyung." Luhan menyangkal.

"Katakan padaku, jangan bilang kau dan si tampan itu..."

"Si tampan siapa? Kau ini.. Apa yang kau katakan kyung?" Luhan salah tingkah wajahnya semakin memerah.

"Aigooo lihat wajah itu, memerah seperti pantat bayi yang baru lahir."

"Yak! Kau kyungsoo hentikan bicaramu itu."

"Terserah. Aku ini adalah sahabatmu, aku tau apa saja perubahan dalam dirimu. Termasuk saat ini. Aku berpikir kau sedang jatuh cinta."

Luhan beranjak ia menuju ke arah jendela menghadap jalanan merasakan udara di siang hari itu.

"Kau yakin kau menyukai Oh Sehun-ssi? Apa kau sadar bahwa ia adalah seorang penjual es krim yang usianya terpaut jauh dari kita?"

Luhan mengedikan bahunya, ia sendiri tidak tau apa yang ia rasakan. Tapi rasanya saat berada di pelukan Sehun, ia merasa jika Sehun bisa melindungi dirinya melebihi sang appa yang kebetulan seorang aparat polisi.

"Ommo... Matilah akuuu!" Kyungsoo menepuk dahinya keras-keras.

.

.

.

Karena kecemasan Yoona dan Donghae atas apa yang terjadi pada putrinya waktu itu maka Donghae mengutus salah satu anak buahnya untuk mengantar-jemput Luhan. Awalnya Luhan menolak karena ia tidak bisa pulang bersama Kyungsoo lagi, tapi jauh dilubuk hati Luhan ia merasa sedih karena semenjak di antar-jemput itu ia jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Sehun karena sang appa tak mengizinkan putrinya untuk mampir kemanapun. Sudah hari ke-10 ia tak bertemu dengan Oh sehun tentu saja itu jadi bahan pertanyaan Namja tampan nan menjulang itu. Saat ini ia sedang duduk di taman baru saja selesai melayani para pembeli yang lumayan ramai.

"Kemana anak kecil itu? Apakah dia menghindariku?" Gumam Sehun sambil duduk di salah satu bangku taman.

Sementara Luhan yang sedang berada dalam perjalanan akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk meminta sesuatu pada 'bodyguard'nya.

"Tuan eunhyuk, bisakah kita pergi ke suatu tempat sebentar?" Ujar Luhan.

"Kau ingin kemana, nona?" Jawab Eunhyuk melirik dari kaca spion dalam.

"Aku ingin membeli es krim."

"Baiklah..."

.

.

.

Luhan memasang wajah sedih saat ia hanya memandang Oh Sehun dari dalam mobil, ternyata Eunhyuk bersikeras tak mengizinkan Luhan sekedar keluar dari dalam mobil, ia memutuskan untuk membelikan Luhan eskrim.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Batin Luhan dengan tatapan nanar ke arah Oh Sehun yang sedang sibuk melayani para pembeli.

Tak lama Eunhyuk datang dengan membawa eskrim bercup besar.

"Maaf nona, aku harus mengantri untuk mendapatkan eskrim ini."

"Tak apa tuan, terima kasih."

"Ne nona."

Mobil Luhan kembali jalan meneruskan perjalanannya, pandangan Luhan seakan tak rela ketika ia sadar semakin jauh dari Oh Sehun. Luhan sangat merindukan Namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

"Ku mohon kyung bantu aku untuk bertemu dengannya. Appa ku tak mengizinkanku menyempatkan diri hanya untuk sekedar makan es krim di taman." Luhan memohon pada Kyungsoo di telpon.

"Apa kau sudah gila? Dulu kau yang bilang jika kau tidak akan mau menyukai pria dewasa. Sekarang kau sadar atas apa yang kau katakan?" Teriak Kyungsoo di seberang sana.

"Ini bukan waktunya untuk membahas itu, yang jelas saat ini aku sangat merindukannya."

"Pikirkanlah Lu ia hanya seorang penjual es krim. Bagaimana jika appa dan eomma mu mengetahui hal itu, hah?"

"Mereka tidak akan mengetahuinya selama kau tutup mulut."

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Kau kan sahabatku, jadi ku mohon. Kali ini bantulah aku agar aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Ku mohon Kyungieeee~"

"Huft! Kau iniiiii..."

Kyungsoo sangat kesal dengan sifat keras kepala yang dimiliki Luhan. Ia sangat khawatir atas apa yang sedang terjadi pada sahabatnya, bagaimana bisa seorang Luhan jatuh hati pada Oh Sehun. Bahkan Kyungsoo saja tak bisa membayangkannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di sekolah, saat itu bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Murid-murid berhamburan ke arah pintu gerbang utama. Luhan dan Kyungsoo masih berada di dalam kelas karena sang supir pribadi belum juga menjemputnya.

"Apa kau puas, hah?" Ketus Kyungsoo mendelik tajam.

"Aku tidak tau bagaimana hidupku jika tidak ada kau Kyungie."

Luhan memakai sebuah pita berwarna merah, ia merapihkan seragamnya yang dirasa sedikit berantakan.

"Bahkan 1000 kali pun kau memandang wajahmu di cermin itu, tak akan mengubah wajahmu, Lu!"

"Kau ketus sekali.." Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Drrttt

Drrtt

Ponsel Kyungsoo bergetar, itu adalah pesan dari supir pribadinya yang memberitahu bahwa ia sudah sampai di depan sekolah.

"Kajja! Supir ku sudah tiba. Ingat kau Luhan, jika sampai Appa dan eomma mu tahu, aku tidak mau terseret oleh permasalahanmu." Kyungsoo memastikan.

Luhan memasukan cermin ke dalam tasnya dan segera menggandeng Sahabatnya itu sambil tersenyum.

"Siap capten!" Sahutnya.

Kyungsoo dipaksa Luhan untuk menghubungi Yoona dengan berpura-pura meminta izin bahwa mereka akan belajar bersama di rumah Kyungsoo. Yoona percaya dengan Kyungsoo maka tanpa pikir panjang ia mengizinkannya. Kyungsoo juga meminta Yoona agar memberitahu 'bodyguard' Luhan untuk tidak menjemput Luhan karena Kyungsoo akan mengantar Luhan pulang. Sungguh Luhan sudah menjerumuskan Kyungsoo.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di Taman tempat biasa Oh Sehun berjualan. Luhan begitu senang melihat sang pangeran yang tengah disibukkan oleh pekerjaannya.

"Senyumnya, kau lihat senyum itu? Bagaikan lelehan Es krim Pisang susu. Ommoooo.." Gumam Luhan.

"Kau menjijikan, Lu! Ayo cepat turun, waktu kita hanya satu jam. Aku tak ingin membuang waktu ku disini." Ujar Kyungsoo.

Mereka keluar dari mobil dan menghampiri Oh Sehun. Lumayan panjang antriannya, tidak seperti biasanya. Meski panas terik matahari membakar kulit mereka, tapi demi mendapatkan Es krim dan senyum tampan sang penjual mereka rela membuat hitam kulit mereka.

"Lama sekali, aku tidak kuat dengan panasnya Lu." Keluh Kyungsoo

"Sabar sebentar Kyung. Kau ini..."

"Bagaimana jika aku menunggumu di mobil?"

"Kau yakin? Tapi aku kan masih ada yang harus dibicarakan oleh Sehun-ssi."

"Ya aku akan menunggumu. Tenang saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu."

Kyungsoo akhirnya kembali ke dalam mobil, ia tidak bisa lama-lama terkena matahari karena ia tidak rela jika kulitnya menghitam. Sementara menunggu sahabatnya menyelesaikan urusannya Kyungsoo mendengarkan lagu yang ia setel di radio mobilnya.

Kini giliran Luhan yang berada diantrian paling depan, melihat senyum gadis kecil itu begitu ceria Sehun sedikit heran. Tak seperti biasanya gadis pendiam itu memasang wajah seceria itu.

"Annyeong Sehun-ssi, aku pesan 1 porsi."

"Ne.." Jawab Sehun datar.

Luhan merasa kesal karena Sehun begitu acuh.

"Hmm ada yang aku ingin aku bicarakan. Apa kau ada waktu sebentar?"

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, ia melirik sebentar sebelum melanjutkan mengeruk eskrim ke dalam cup.

"Maaf Luhan-ssi tapi hari ini antriannya sedang panjang. Sepertinya aku tidak bisa meninggalkan 'stand' ku."

"Aku akan menunggumu. Jangan khawatir..."

Sehun hanya diam kemudian tak lama ia memberikan Cup yang sudah terisi es krim itu pada Luhan. Luhan menatap penuh berharap. Sehun penasaran apa yang akan di bicarakan oleh anak itu.

"Jeballlll..." Lirih Luhan.

"..."

Sehun menatap bola mata yang penuh dengan berharap itu, mungkin memang ada hal penting yang ingin di bicarakan Luhan.

"Fyuhh.. Baiklah, tunggulah di bangku. Aku akan menemuimu 10 menit lagi." Sehun menghela nafas. Luhan benar-benar keras kepala.

Luhan begitu senang karena akhirnya Sehun mengindahkan permintaannya. Ia segera berlari ke arah mobil kyungsoo, karena tak mungkin ia membiarkan sahabatnya menunggu lebih lama.

TOK!

TOK!

Luhan mengetuk kaca jendela mobil kyungsoo. Mendengar itu, kyungsoo yang sedang asik mendengarkan lagu-lagu kesukaannya yang bergenre RnB itu pun membuka kaca jendelanya.

"Ada apa Lu? Apa kau sudah selesai?"

"Aku harus menunggu Sehun-ssi 10 menit lagi. Ia masih harus melayani beberapa pengunjung lagi."

"Lalu?"

"Kau pulang duluan saja kyungie. Aku bisa pulang sendiri nanti."

"Mwo? Ani... Ani... Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sendirian. Ingat! Eomma mu menitipkanmu padaku." Tegas Kyungsoo.

"Kyungie~ jeongmal gwaenchana. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, lagipula rumahku hanya tinggal beberapa blok dari sini."

Kyungsoo diam sejenak, sementara Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap lucu berusaha mengartikan kediaman sahabatnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan pulang. Tapi kau tidak boleh berlama-lama disini dan jika sudah sampai dirumah segera hubungi aku."

"Ahh kyungie, kau sungguh sahabatku."

Luhan memeluk kepala kyungsoo yang sedikit keluar dari jendela membuat Kyungsoo kesakitan.

"Yak! Appo,Lu! Hentikan aksimu ini.."

Luhan melepaskan pelukannya ia tertawa melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang cemberut karena ulahnya barusan.

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah,Lu."

Kyungsoo menutup kembali kaca jendelanya, Luhan melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum menatap kepergian Kyungsoo.

Setelah itu, Luhan segera mencari bangku taman yang masih kosong. Ia membenarkan Pita yang melekat di rambutnya itu. Tak dipungkiri jika udaranya sangat panas, ia memutuskan untuk menikmati es krim yang sudah mulai mencair itu.

Tak lama ekor mata rusa itu menangkap kedatangan seseorang dari kejauhan. Ia menoleh untuk memastikan siapa sosok yang datang ke arahnya. Namja tampan berkulit putih susu tengah berjalan ke arahnya sambil melepaskan apron kuning dan melipatnya, rambutnya melambai-lambai akibat terkena angin. Sungguh pemandangan yang indah bagi Luhan.

"Maaf aku baru bisa menemuimu, Luhan-ssi."

Luhan mendongak ke arah Namja yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Tak apa, santai saja. Duduklah disini.." Luhan menggeser sedikit tubuhnya agar Sehun bisa duduk disampingnya.

Luhan terus memperhatikan Oh Sehun tanpa berkedip, apalagi saat Oh Sehun menyiram kepalanya dengan sebotol air mineral. Benar-benar seksi...

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, adik kecil?" Tanya Sehun sambil mengelap wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

Pertanyaan Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari rasa keterpesonaan Luhan akan adegan seksi Sehun yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Oh Sehun-ssi, a-a-ku hanya ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

"Soal apa?" Sehun balas bertanya.

"Perasaanku." Jawab gadis itu dengan senyum penuh rahasia.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review please :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**ANNYEONG, OPPA!**

 **tiaracrystal PRESENT**

 **Cast:**

 **. Oh Sehun**

 **. Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **. Kim Jongin**

 **. Lee Donghae**

 **. Im Yoona**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Hurt, Drama**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typos absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Perasaanmu? Ada apa dengan perasaanmu, adik kecil?"

Sehun melirik ke arah Luhan, sementara Luhan hanya menunduk malu sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat.

"Entahlah, sejak pertama melihatmu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di hatiku..." Luhan menyentuh dada kirinya.

"Bagiku kau adalah pria tertampan setelah appa ku. Aku seperti ingin berada didekatmu, aku sendiri tidak tau apa itu, yang jelas setelah kejadian aku di ganggu oleh dua penjahat itu aku seperti aman bersamamu." Lanjut Luhan, ia meremas ujung-ujung rok sekolahnya.

Oh Sehun begitu terkejut mendengar pernyataan anak itu, ia tak percaya jika saat ini ada anak berusia 13 tahun menyatakan perasaan padanya. Sungguh Oh Sehun tidak tau siapa yang harus di salahkan.

Karena tak mendapat jawaban, Luhan melihat ke arah Oh Sehun yang ternyata sedang menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Katakan sesuatu Sehun-ssi!" Teriak Luhan.

Mata namja itu membulat melihat reaksi Luhan. Mendadak gadis pendiam yang ia kenal itu berubah sedikit agresif.

"Lu-Lu-han-ssi apa yang kau katakan? Apa kau baru saja menyatakan perasaanmu?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau sudah gila, menyukai namja yang terpaut usia cukup jauh denganmu, hem?"

Luhan menggeleng.

"Aigooo.. Aku bisa gila. Bagaimana mungkin kau menyukaiku adik kecil?"

"Hentikan! Jangan panggil aku adik kecil terus menerus."

"Hmm mwo?"

Oh Sehun menatap tak percaya kini wajah gadis kecil itu berubah sedikit beringas. Memperlihatkan ketidaksukaannya pada Oh Sehun.

"Ku mohon terimalah cintaku, Oppa!" Luhan menekankan kalimat akhirnya.

Sehun sungguh dibuat frustasi oleh Luhan, bahkan ia tidak tau siapa Luhan, dimana tempat tinggal, siapa orang tua Luhan.

"Dengarkan aku, Luhan-ssi..."

"Tidak usah berbicara formal padaku!" Potong Luhan tegas.

"Baiklah Luhan-ah. Dengarkan aku, hufttt! Aku sungguh tak percaya dengan apa yang kau katakan barusan. Bagaimana mungkin kau bisa menyukaiku. Padahal..."

"Ya atau tidak?" Potong Luhan lagi, sungguh membuat Oh Sehun semakin frustasi.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya di sandaran bangku dengan lemas. Ia memejamkan matanya, berharap ini hanya mimpi. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mungil nan halus menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya.

"Oppa... Bangunlahhh.." Rengek Luhan dengan manja.

Sehun tak menghiraukan rengekan Luhan.

"Kau pergilah, kepalaku sungguh sakit, Lu." Sahut Sehun lirih.

"Aigoo! Kau sakit?" Luhan menyentuh dahi Oh Sehun yang penuh dengan keringat itu menggenakan punggung tangannya.

"Ahh tubuhmu hangat Oppa, sebaiknya kau kembali ke rumahmu. Dimana rumahmu?" Luhan mendadak cemas.

Sehun membuka matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan.

"Rumahku? Kenapa kau menanyakan dimana rumahku?" Tanya Sehun

"Ani, aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang. Tenang saja, walau tubuhku kecil tapi aku cukup kuat untuk menggowes sepeda beserta gerobak eskrim mu."

"Lalu aku?"

"Ya kau berjalan pelan disampingku."

Sehun hanya bisa bersweatdrop ria.

.

.

.

Luhan dan Sehun kini tengah berdiri saling berhadapan, keduanya saling memandang. Luhan harus mendongakan kepalanya karena tinggi badannya cukup berbeda jauh sekitar 15cm dengan Sehun. Ya, Sehun menolak cinta Luhan dikarenakan Sehun hanya menganggap Luhan adalah gadis kecil yang menggemaskan, tidak lebih dari itu. Sementara Luhan ia merasa sedih karena cinta pertamanya di tolak.

"Mianhe, Lu. Aku ingin kau mengerti bahwa kita tidak mungkin bisa menjalani hubungan seperti itu." Sehun kembali menegaskan. Ia menepuk bahu gadis kecilnya itu pelan sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti berusaha untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bukan adik kecilmu, aku adalah gadis yang bisa kau miliki, kau cintai bahkan kau... Nikahi.."

Lagi-lagi Sehun dibuat tak percaya dengan Luhan, ia menghela nafas panjang mencoba untuk tenang. Ia yakin Luhan anak pintar yang akan mengerti.

"Buktikan pada Oppa dengan cara belajar dengan giat dan mendapatkan hasil yang bagus di sekolah. Jika kau sudah menjadi wanita yang sukses, aku akan datang menjemputmu,Lu."

"Wanita yang sukses? Maksudmu saat aku sudah dewasa?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Tapi itu akan memakan waktu yang lama, apa itu hanya alasanmu agar kau bisa menghindar dariku?" Luhan memberikan tatapan sinis namun tetap menggemaskan bagi Sehun.

"Sudah kau pulang, ini sudah sore nanti appa dan eomma mu akan mencemaskanmu." Sehun tak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang. Tapi boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu?"

"Apa?"

"Apakah kau sudah mempunyai kekasih? Maka itu yang membuatmu menolakku?"

Sehun hanya tersenyum dan mengacak rambut gadis itu sehingga pita yang dikenakan tak beraturan letaknya.

"Aisshhh lepaskan Oppa, jangan merusak rambutku." Luhan kesal.

"Pulanglah!"

"Kita akan bertemu lagi kan? Disini?"

Sehun mengangguk.

"Yaksok?"

"Hufttt! Cepat pulang, jika kau tidak pulang juga aku tidak mau bertemu denganmu lagi." Sehun pura-pura mengancam.

"Arra.. Arra.. Aku pulang dulu. Sampai bertemu lagi,Oppa." Luhan berlari meninggalkan Sehun yang terpatung di tempatnya. Ini hari yang gila menurut Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jadi apa kau sudah memutuskannya,chagi?" Tanya Yoona yang meletakkan kepalanya di dada sang suami.

"Hmm ya mau tidak mau, karena semua menyangkut dengan karirku." Balas Donghae yang memainkan rambut Yoona.

"Terserah kau saja, yang penting semua demi kebaikan keluarga kita."

"Tentu.. Apa kau sudah memikirkannya juga? Kau tidak apa-apa jika harus berhenti bekerja?"

Yoona menghela nafas sebentar kemudian memejamkan matanya. Ada rasa yang mengganjal tapi demi kandungan yang ada di dalam perutnya serta karir sang suami ia, harus mengorbankan impiannya sebagai akuntan profesional.

"Ya, aku siap chagiya~"

CHU~

Donghae mencium pucuk kepala Yoona dan kemudian mereka tertidur dengan membiarkan posisi seperti itu.

.

.

.

Oh Sehun datang ke kantor pusatnya, hari itu ia tidak berjualan karena ada panggilan dari sang atasan.

"Hai Oh Sehun, bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" Sapa atasan tersebut memeluk Oh Sehun yang sudah akrab itu.

"Baik Tuan Choi, ada apa anda memanggil saya?"

"Hei santai saja Tuan Oh, jangan terburu-buru. Duduklah."

Choi Siwon mempersilahkan Sehun duduk di Sofa yang ada di ruangannya. Sehun penasaran ada hal apa yang membuat atasannya yang terkenal dengan kebaikannya itu memanggil dirinya.

"Begini, karena kau sudah bekerja selama 3 tahun dan penjualanmu selalu mencapai target maka perusahaan akan memberikanmu sebuah Reward."

"Reward?"

"Ya Reward. Ada dua pilihan Tuan Oh. Kau bisa memilihnya.."

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ia penasaran apa saja pilihan tersebut.

"Apa saja?"

"Yang pertama, kau akan mendapat beasiswa kuliah dan setelah kau lulus kau bisa kami tempatkan di kantor. Jadi kau tidak perlu repot-repot untuk berkeliling berjualan es krim lagi."

"Yang kedua?"

"Yang kedua adalah kau tidak boleh menolaknya. Karena ini sebenarnya adalah kebijakan pribadiku yang mengatasnamakan perusahaan. Tapi tenang saja, aku menilaimu sebagai objektiv. Jadi jangan berpikir jika kau mendapatkan ini dengan cuma-cuma."

Sehun sungguh tak percaya, ia begitu senang dengan berita ini. Mengingat Oh Sehun hanyalah anak dari keluarga biasa, ia harus menghidupi dirinya sendiri di Seoul dan sedikit membantu keluarganya di kampung sana. Ini adalah kesempatan emas baginya. Tapi tiba-tiba pikirannya teringat pada gadis kecil yang kemarin menyatakan perasaan padanya. Bagaimana jika nanti Oh Sehun berhenti berjualan lagi, sementara Luhan sangat menyukai Es krimnya.

"Ah lagipula masih banyak kedai-kedai es krim yang bisa ia datangi nanti." Batin Sehun.

Choi Siwon menaik-turunkan alisnya menunggu jawaban dari Oh Sehun yang ia anggap sudah seperti adiknya.

"Bagaimana Tuan Oh? Jangan biarkan aku menunggu lama-lama, aku tidak suka menunggu apalagi penolakan." Siwon memastikan.

"Baiklah, aku akan menerima beasiswa itu. Tapi selama aku menunggu proses tersebut, bisakah aku tetap berjualan? Karena..."

Sehun tak melanjutkan pembicaraannya dan itu cukup membuat Choi Siwon penasaran.

"Apa ada gadis yang menyukai eskrim mu, hem?" Siwon menjawab tepat sasaran. Sehun hanya mengangguk malu.

"Ahahahah kau iniiii.. Tak salah aku memperkerjakanmu, wajahmu sungguh tampan. Tak heran jika banyak gadis-gadis yang akan menyukai wajahmu ketimbang eskrim mu." Siwon terkekeh.

.

.

.

Waktu terus berjalan, Oh Sehun kembali berjualan es krimnya seperti biasa sambil menunggu proses Beasiswa yang ia dapatkan itu selesai. Benar-benar atasan yang baik..

Luhan beberapa kali menemui Sehun jika ia mempunyai kesempatan. Karena selebihnya ia harus pulang bersama sang 'bodyguard', sang appa tetap tidak mengizinkan Luhan untuk pulang sendiri kecuali jika bersama Do Kyungsoo.

Do kyungsoo selalu saja menasehati Luhan untuk berhenti mengejar sang penjual es krim itu, tapi dasar Luhan gadis yang keras kepala. Ia tetap bersikukuh pada pendiriannya, Kyungsoo kecewa karena Luhan berubah menjadi gadis agresif yang cenderung tidak tau malu padahal ia sudah mendapat penolakan dari Oh Sehun. Sempat tersirat dipikiran Kyungsoo, ia ingin mengadukan soal ini pada orang tua Luhan, tapi melihat perbedaan Luhan yang sekarang begitu ceria bahkan periang ia rasanya tidak sampai hati harus membuat Luhan kembali menjadi gadis pemurung dan pendiam.

Tapi berbeda hari ini, Luhan sejak pagi tadi hanya diam saja, bahkan ia cenderung pucat. Apakah ia sakit? Luhan selalu mengelak.

"Lu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasakan lemas dan perutku serasa dililit kyung." Luhan meletakan kepalanya di atas meja.

"Mau ku antar ke UKS?"

"Ani kyung, aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kau yakin?"

"Yak! Kyungie~ kau cerewet sekali.. Sshhhh.." Teriak Luhan kemudian merintih memegangi perutnya.

Kyungsoo kemudian hanya diam, tapi ia terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik sahabatnya itu.

Bel sekolah berbunyi, pertanda murid berhenti melakukan kegiatan belajarnya.

"Yeayyyyy..."

Teriakan para murid saat berhamburan keluar kelas menuju gerbang utama sekolah.

Berbeda dengan Luhan, sejak tadi ia merasakan perutnya semakin sakit, Kyungsoo begitu khawatir apa yang menyebabkan perut sahabatnya seperti itu.

"Ayo Lu, kita pulang. Aku akan mengantarmu." Kyungsoo begitu cemas.

"Hixs.. Hixs.. Ani Kyung, aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Lagipula nanti 'bodyguard' ku akan menjemputku."

"Aku akan menelpon eomma mu nanti, yang penting sekarang kau harus pulang bersamaku. Ku mohonnnn!"

Kyungsoo memapah Luhan yang tidak bisa berjalan normal akibat rasa sakit di perutnya. Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan Luhan berkeringat cukup banyak. Mereka menuju ke arah mobil Kyungsoo yang sudah terparkir di parkiran.

"Tuan, antarkan Luhanie ke rumahnya!" Perintah Kyungsoo.

"Baik nona muda."

Mobil kyungsoo berjalan cepat menuju rumah Luhan, sementara hari ini Luhan sudah berjanji pada Sehun jika ia akan menemuinya untuk membantu Sehun berjualan di Taman.

Disisi lain...

Oh Sehun sedari tadi sudah melirik ke arah jam tangannya dengan gelisah. Sudah hampir sore tapi gadis kecil itu tak kunjung datang.

"Kemana Luhanie? Apa ia tidak datang?" Batinnya.

Tak lama mobil Kyungsoo melewati Taman dimana Oh Sehun berada, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang sibuk melayani para pembeli.

"Mian Oppa, aku tidak memenuhi janjiku." Lirih Luhan dengan mata sayunya.

.

.

.

Malam harinya, Luhan sudah merasa baikan. Rasa sakitnya itu menghilang saat Kyungsoo memberikannya teh hangat dan mengompres perutnya dengan handuk hangat. Ia sudah segar seperti sedia kala.

Saat itu Luhan diantar dengan 'bodyguard'nya pergi ke swalayan yang berada dijalan raya Seoul. Luhan ingin membeli beberapa permen dan perlengkapan Pasta karena besok adalah hari sabtu, ia akan libur dan berencana ingin membuatkan eomma dan appanya pasta.

Tapi ternyata ia dikejutkan oleh kehadiran Oh Sehun yang tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Luhan memperhatikan Oppa-nya yang sedang sibuk memilih-milih barang yang akan dibeli. Ia berjalan menghampiri sang Oppa diam-diam hingga tepat berada di belakangnya. Saat itu Oh Sehun sedang posisi berjongkok karena barang yang ia pilih ada di bagian rak terbawah. Luhan dengan sigap menutup mata Sehun dan tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Siapa ini? Lepaskan aku!" Teriak Sehun. Ia bingung siapa yang sudah menutup matanya, tangannya begitu kecil dan beraroma strawberry segar.

"Cepat katakan siapa kau? Kalau tidak aku akan..."

Luhan terkekeh tak bersuara, wajahnya sampai memerah.

Oh Sehun memutuskan untuk meraba tangan itu, mencoba untuk mengenalinya. Sempat terpikir jika tangan itu adalah milik adiknya, tapi ia rasa tidak mungkin. Ahaa~ akhirnya ia tau siapa pemilik dari tangan mungil beraroma strawberry itu. Ia mengeluarkan smirknya dan kemudian...

"Yak! Yak! Yak! Turunkan aku Oppa!"

Luhan akhirnya teriak karena Sehun berdiri sehingga Luhan menggantung di belakang, tubuh namja itu sungguh tinggi, Luhan serasa sedang bergantungan di atas gedung. Sehun menopang tubuh Luhan dengan satu tangannya agar gadis itu tidak terjatuh.

"Lepaskan tanganmu itu dari wajahku!" Perintah Oh Sehun.

"Arra.. Arra Oppa, tapi turunkan aku dulu."

Akhirnya Sehun kembali berjongkok seraya membiarkan yeoja itu turun dari tubuhnya. Luhan melepaskan tangannya, Sehun berbalik ke arah Luhan yang mengerecutkan bibirnya itu.

"Sulit dipercaya~" lirih Sehun namun masih didengar Luhan. "Gadis ini benar-benar cantik jika sedang memakai pakaian bebas." Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Apanya yang sulit di percaya?" Tanya Luhan dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ani.. Maksudku sulit di percaya jika aku harus bertemu denganmu. Sedang apa disini?"

"Aku sedang berbelanja keperluanku.." Luhan memperlihatkan keranjang bawaannya.

"Apa yang kau beli, Oppa?"

"Sama denganmu, keperluanku."

"Coba ku lihat!" Luhan antusias.

Sehun menyembunyikan keranjang belanjanya dibelakang, ia tidak mau kalau Luhan sampai tau. Sial! Gadis itu terlalu lincah, bahkan ia bisa menyelip dicelah terkecil sekalipun. Kini Luhan sudah berada dibelakang tubuh Sehun, memeriksa belanjaan miliknya.

"Oh, kau membeli pisau cukur, mie instan, dan.. Apa ini Oppa?" Luhan penasaran dengan sesuatu yang terdapat didalam kotak berukuran sedang.

"Hmm itu..."

Belum selesai berbicara, gadis kecil itu sudah berhasil meraihnya. Seketika wajahnya berubah sedikit kemerahan akibat melihat gambar model yang ada di kotak tersebut. Itu adalah celana dalam yang akan Sehun beli. Seperti yang kita tau, kotak itu terdapat model pria yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam. Keduanya hening, dengan malu Luhan meletakkan kembali kotak itu dikeranjang.

"Hmm maaf Oppa.." Luhan menjadi kikuk. Sungguh wajah itu, rasanya Sehun ingin sekali mencubitinya hingga memerah.

Luhan berjalan ke arah kasir, mata bulan sabit itu masih memperhatikannya. Betapa cantiknya Luhan malam itu dengan mengenakan dress santai putih seatas lutut. Sehun benar-benar berharap jika Luhan bisa cepat tumbuh menjadi gadis dewasa. Aigooo~ Sehun hampir gila. Ia sudah menjadi pedofil.

.

.

.

"Baiklah aku pulang dulu ya, Oppa!" Luhan membungkuk sopan.

"Ya, dimana mobilmu?"

"Itu disanaaa." Luhan menunjuk dengan dagunya.

"Oh ya ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

"Soal apa?"

"Tadi siang, kau kenapa tidak datang, Lu?"

"Apa kau menungguku?" Mata Luhan berbinar.

"Hmm, ka-u kan su-dah ber-janji jadi aku menunggumu." Jawab Sehun terbata, menggaruk tengkuk yang tidak gatal.

"Aishh! Katakan saja jika kau memang menungguku." Goda Luhan.

"Memangnya kau kemana?" Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Maaf Oppa, tadi siang perutku sangat sakit jadi aku tidak bisa datang. Mianheee.." Luhan memasang wajah sedih.

"Astaga! Kenapa perutmu,Lu? Apa sekarang sudah tidak apa? Kenapa kau malah berkeluyuran." Sehun cemas. Luhan terharu dengan sikap protektive Sehun.

"Gwaenchana Oppa, Kyungsoo sudah mengompres perutku. Bahkan aku sudah tidak merasakan apapun." Jawab Luhan tersenyum.

"Syukurlah, perhatikan makanmu,Lu! Jangan terlalu banyak makan es krim."

Luhan hanya mengangguk, ia tidak bisa menolak nasehat dari Sehun yang bertingkah seperti seorang kakak kandung itu.

"Yasudah, pulanglah. Ini sudah malam." Sehun mengelus kepala Luhan lembut.

Sehun pergi menuju parkiran, ternyata ia menggunakan sepeda. Luhan memperhatikan, kemudian timbul rasa ingin tahunya.

"Oppa!" Panggil Luhan berlari kearahnya.

"Ne Lu ada apa?"

"Kau kesini naik sepeda?"

"Ne.."

"Oppa, aku bosan dirumah lagipula besokkan libur. Ajak aku berkeliling sebentar di sekitar sini saja. Jebaaallll..."

"Tapi bagaimana dengan 'bodyguard'mu?"

"Biarkan saja ia menunggu disini. Lagipula kita tidak akan lama."

"Baiklah..."

Tadinya Sehun ingin menolak, karena ini sudah malam Sehun khawatir orang tua Luhan akan mencarinya. Tapi Luhan adalah tipe gadis yang pantang menyerah sebelum keinginannya terpenuhi. Jadi mau tidak mau ia mewujudkan keinginan gadis kecil itu. Luhan memberitahu sang 'Bodyguard' bahwa ia ingin berkeliling bersama Sehun, ia meminta 'bodyguard'nya untuk menunggu.

Luhan duduk di besi depan sehingga ia bisa berdekatan dengan sang Oppa, mereka berkeliling kota Seoul. Malam itu kota Seoul sungguh ramai. Luhan benar-benar senang karena ia sangat jarang bisa keluar dan merasakan angin malam. Sang appa dan eomma sibuk bekerja, mana mungkin mempunyai waktu untuknya.

"Katakan padaku, apa cita-citamu kelak?" Tanya Sehun sambil menggowes pedal sepeda pelan.

"Aku ingin menjadi guru. Kalau kau?"

"Aku ingin menjadi pebisnis, tapi takdir membawaku ke tempat lain. Aku hanya bisa menjadi penjual Es Krim."

"Oppa, kau tidak kuliah? Kata eomma dan appa jika kita ingin menjadi seseorang yang sukses kita harus kuliah. Apa itu benar?"

Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Aku tidak mempunyai biaya untuk kuliah, tapi aku tidak setuju dengan pendapat orang tuamu, menurutku jika kita ingin sukses ketekunan adalah kuncinya. Bukan hanya dilihat dari seseorang itu kuliah atau tidaknya."

Luhan hanya ber-o sambil mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa kau punya adik atau kakak?" Tanya Luhan.

"Aku punya adik seusiamu, mirippp denganmu. Melihatmu sama saja melihat adikku."

"Jinjaaa? Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dikampung halamanku, aku hanya tinggal sendiri disini." Sahut Sehun.

Tanpa sadar perbincangan mereka membawa mereka cukup jauh dari rencana mereka, Sehun membawa Luhan memasuki jalanan agak sepi jauh dari jalan raya. Sepertinya itu menuju ke sebuah pemukiman penduduk.

Sementara itu...

Drrttt

Drrrttt

Ponsel 'bodyguard' Luhan bergetar, ia terkejut tertera nama Lee DongHae di layarnya.

"Ne tuan."

"Ini sudah jam 9 malam, dimana kalian? Bukankah anakku hanya meminta izin untuk ke swalayan."

"M-ma-af Tuan, tapi nona muda sedang bertemu dengan temannya, mereka pergi dengan menggunakan sepeda dan mengatakan akan kembali."

"Apa?" Donghae menaikkan nada bicaranya nyaris membuat gendang telinga bawahannya pecah.

"I-iya Tuan. Maafkan aku, nona bersikeras agar aku menunggunya disini. Aku harus bagaimana?"

"Beri tau kalian dimana, aku akan kesana." Ujar Donghae dingin.

Luhan menyadari jika perjalanan mereka sudah sangat jauh dari swalayan. Luhan memperhatikan namja itu mengeluarkan peluh di dahinya, rasanya ingin sekali menyeka peluh tersebut.

"Oppa, dimana kita sekarang?"

"Entahlah, aku hanya mengikuti jalan saja karena terlalu asik mengobrol denganmu." Sehun mengendikan bahu santai.

"Aigoo! Eotteohke Oppa? Kita akan tersesat!" Luhan sedikit panik, sontak membuat Sehun menghentikan gowesannya.

"Jangan khawatir jika kita tersesat kita akan putar balik. Kenapa harus panik seperti itu, Lu?"

"..."

Luhan hanya diam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Sehun bingung kenapa Luhan seperti itu.

"Ada apa Lu? Kenapa kau diam?"

"O-ppa perutkuuuu..." Lirih Luhan.

Sehun menyibakan rambut gadis kecil itu agar wajahnya terlihat, ia terkejut mendapati Luhan penuh keringat dan sedikit pucat.

"Astaga Lu, ada apa denganmu?"

Luhan sibuk memegangi perutnya, bahkan ia hampir saja menjatuhi dirinya dari sepeda dan dengan sigap Sehun menyenderkan kepala Luhan ke dada bidangnya.

"Kita harus ke rumah sakit,Lu?"

"Andwaeyo oppa! Kau pasti tidak punya uang, sebaiknya hubungi Appa ku saja biar ia menjemputku."

"Bagaimana mungkin Lu. Appa mu pasti akan marah."

"Tidak Appa ku adalah seorang polisi yang baik, ia tidak akan memarahi kita."

Sehun semakin panik kala mendengar Luhan yang menyebutkan bahwa Appanya adalah seorang polisi. Ia mengusap wajahnya kasar. Sehun menyesal telah membawa anak seorang polisi pergi.

Mata Sehun mencari-cari tempat yang sekiranya bisa merebahkan Luhan sementara waktu agar bisa mengompres perut rusa cantik itu. Di Kejauhan Sehun melihat sebuah toko kecil pinggir jalan yang sudah hampir tutup, ia memutuskan untuk mendatangi toko tersebut.

"Bertahanlah,Lu! Aku akan mengobatimu." Ujar Sehun menggowes sepedanya secepat mungkin.

Luhan hanya memejamkan matanya, perutnya terasa dililit oleh sebuah tali dengan erat. Entah, ini baru pertama kali ia merasakan hal seperti ini.

Sesampai di depan Toko kelontong itu, Sehun melihat seorang ahjuma yang tak lain adalah pemilik dari toko. Sang ahjuma sedang membereskan barang-barangnya yang ia letakan diluar.

"Ahjuma! Ahjuma!" Panggil Sehun

Ahjuma itu menoleh ke arah Namja yang diwajahnya tersirat kekhawatiran dan seorang gadis kecil yang tengah merintih kesakitan.

"Ada apa anak muda?"

"Bisa bantu kami? Perut Luhan-ku sakit. Aku sendiri tidak tau kenapa."

Ahjuma itu melirik ke arah perut Luhan. sejenak ia terdiam, kemudian ia menyuruh Oh Sehun untuk membawa Luhan ke dalam tokonya. Dilantai 2 terdapat sebuah kamar kecil milik Ahjuma itu jika ia ingin beristirahat dikala menjaga tokonya.

BRUK!

Oh Sehun meletakkan Luhan di atas ranjang. Ahjuma itu entah kemana, Sehun melihat Luhan yang sejak tadi terus meringis kesakitan.

"Apa yang kau rasakan,Lu?"

"Perutku sakit Oppa. Hixs.. Hixs.."

Oh Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan, ia menciumi punggung tangan anak itu. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam, entahlah apa yang akan terjadi nanti saat Sehun mengantarkan Luhan pulang, yang jelas saat ini Sehun mengkhawatirkan keadaan gadis kecilnya.

Tak lama Ahjuma datang dengan membawa segelas air jeruk hangat dan air hangat di dalam ember kecil serta handuk kecil.

"Minum ini, mungkin kau bisa merasa lebih baik." Ucap sang ahjuma.

Sementara Oh Sehun membantu Luhan memberikan minuman itu, sang Ahjuma menaikkan dress putih Luhan hingga setengah perut agar ia bisa mengompres perutnya. Sehun sungguh merasa kikuk karena ia harus melihat perut rata milik Luhan, ia segera memalingkan pandangannya.

"Astaga!" Teriak Ahjuma.

Sehun melirik ke arah Ahjuma.

"Ada apa ahjuma?"

Ahjuma terfokus pada bagian celana dalam Luhan, Sehun merasa bingung kenapa Ahjuma itu seperti orang terkejut.

"Jawab aku ahjuma?"

Sehun tak berani jika harus memastikan sendiri karena itu sama saja ia melihat bagian-bagian intim Luhan. Ahh dia tak ingin di anggap cabul sekalipun sedang dalam masalah genting seperti ini.

"Berapa usia gadis ini?" Tanya Ahjuma.

"13 tahun."

"Pantas sajaaaa.." Ahjuma menurunkan nada suaranya.

"..."

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku ke bawah dulu, ada yang ingin aku ambil."

Sehun melihat ke arah Luhan tampaknya rusa itu sudah merasa lebih baik. Bibir pucatnya perlahan kembali ke warna pink natural.

Tak lama sang ahjuma kembali, membawa sesuatu di tangannya.

"Apa itu ahjuma?"

Ahjuma tersenyum membuat Oh Sehun frustasi, astaga ada apa ini? Kenapa aku seperti orang bodoh. Batin Sehun.

Akhirnya Ahjuma itu menyodorkan sebuah benda yang tak lain adalah sebuah pembalut.

"Pem-ba-lut?" Sehun memastikan.

"Ambillah, dan suruh kekasihmu pakai ini. Ternyata ia hanya mengalami tanda-tanda menstruasi. Apa ini yang pertama kali?" Tanya Ahjuma.

Oh Sehun mengendikan bahu, karena memang tidak tau.

"Yak! Kau kekasih macam apa? Bagaimana bisa seorang Namja seusia mu memacari gadis kecil yang bahkan baru saja mengalami menstruasi?"

Sehun tersenyum miris, ia harus menelan kenyataan jika Luhan benar-benar seorang anak kecil. Hampir saja Sehun dibuat geger karena Luhan...

.

.

.

Oh Sehun dan Lee Luhan membungkuk guna mengucapkan terima kasih pada sang ahjuma. Kini, mereka sudah berada di depan toko dan siap untuk pulang mengingat ini sudah pukul 11 malam. Dress putih Luhan yang terkena darah di tutupi oleh Hoodie yang dikenakan Sehun dan masalah celana dalam Luhan, terpaksa luhan memakai celana dalam milik Sehun yang baru saja ia beli tadi. Meski rasanya aneh, tapi mau tidak mau Luhan harus memakainya karena hampir seluruh celana dalamnya terkena darah.

Oh Sehun menggowes sepeda itu dengan sangat cepat, tak peduli rasa pegal dikakinya karena harus membawa Luhan beserta kantung plastik belanjaannya tadi. Ia pergi ke swalayan dimana sang 'bodyguard' menunggu, tadinya Sehun ingin mengantar Luhan langsung ke rumahnya tapi gadis kecil itu menolaknya. Luhan tidak ingin orang tuanya memarahi Oh Sehun.

"Jadi kau benar-benar baru mengalami menstruasi,hem?" Tanya Sehun disela-sela menggowesnya.

"Ne Oppa, apa itu masalah?"

"Ani.. Hanya saja, aisshhh sulit ku percaya. Bagaimana mungkin gadis kecil sepertimu bisa menyukaiku? Usiaku bahkan sudah 23 tahun."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah cinta itu memandang usia?"

"Aigooo! Yak! Kau iniiii.. Dengar, aku hampir mati melihat keadaanmu tadi. Jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, aku benar-benar akan menyesal,Lu!"

Mendengar itu wajah Luhan memerah, ia begitu terharu karena Sehun tak bisa menutupi rasa khawatir terhadapnya. Luhan semakin menyukai Oh Sehun.

Sesampainya di depan swalayan..

Jalanan sudah begitu sepi dan untungnya mobil Luhan masih terparkir di tempatnya. Entah mungkin sang 'bodyguard' tertidur karena menunggu Luhan yang terlalu lama.

Gadis itu turun dari sepeda sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku pulang dulu ya Oppa. Sampai bertemu lagi ya."

"Ya ya cepatlah masuk ke dalam mobilmu, ini sudah malam,Lu." Sehun mengusap kepala Luhan.

"Gomawo oppa." Luhan tersenyum memasang wajah menggemaskan.

"Cheonma Luhanie.."

Luhan berbalik menuju mobilnya, Sehun tetap diam memastikan Luhan masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Meski ia harus mengorbankan Hoodie dan celana dalam barunya tapi tidak masalah selama itu untuk Luhan.

Saat Luhan hendak masuk ke dalam mobil, tiba-tiba kaca jendela mobilnya terbuka dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan karena ternyata itu adalah... Lee DONGHAE, ayahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selamat Luhan atas menstruasi pertamanya ya, wah kayanya Yoona bakal bikin slametan nih dirumahnya bikin nasi tumpeng buat Luhan. *LOL**

 **Kyaaa... Wahh gawat Donghae mergokin Luhan abis jalan bareng sama Sehun. Kira-kira apa yang bakal dilakuin Donghae? Jangan-jangan Sehun bakalan ditembak sama pak polisi Donghae? *gakrela T_T**

 **Gimana-gimana Chap 2 ini? Bikin puas kalian gak? Maaf ya udah buat anak sepolos Luhan mendadak jadi anak genit yang ngejar-ngejar abang-abang es krim. *peace**

 **Pokoknya ini mah masih seneng-seneng dulu, tar baru deh dibikin konfliknya.**

 **Makasih yang udah Review ya, ide gila ini tercetus saat aku lagi mau beli ketoprak, eh lagi liat-liat abang-abang ketopraknya tiba-tiba muncul ide gila itu begitu aja. Canggih ya..**

 **Review Please :D**

 **Gomawo**

 **Line: Racrystal**


	3. Chapter 3

**ANNYEONG, OPPA!**

 **PRESENT**

 **Cast:**

 **. Oh Sehun**

 **. Xi Luhan (GS)**

 **. Do Kyungsoo (GS)**

 **. Kim Jongin**

 **. Lee Donghae**

 **. Im Yoona**

 **Rated T**

 **Genre: Hurt, Drama**

 **Warning : Genderswitch, typos absurd,Penyusunan kata yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD,Cerita murni dari pikiran si penulis**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Donghae sejak tadi ada di dalam mobil menunggu sang putri yang ternyata pergi bersama dengan Namja asing.

Sehun membungkukan tubuhnya sedikit guna memberi salam pada Donghae, sementara pria paruh bya itu memasang wajah dingin memperhatikan Sehun dari ujung rambut hingga kaki.

"Cepat masuk Chagi, eomma sudah menunggumu." ucap Donghae dengan senyum terpaksanya. Luhan hanya menunduk dengan wajah khawatir karena pasti Appa-nya akan mencurigai Sehun.

.

.

.

"Aigoo anakku, kau darimana saja? Kenapa baru pulang jam segini,hem?" Tanya Yoona khawatir, ia sibuk memeriksa tubuh anaknya memastikan apakah terjadi sesuatu pada Luhan atau tidak.

"Mianhe~ tadi aku hanya pergi bersama..."

"Siapa Namja itu,Lu?" Potong Donghae sambil duduk di Sofa tepat dibelakang Luhan.

"Hemm ia.. Ia adalah kakak sepupu Do Kyungsoo yang baru datang dari jepang." Luhan terpaksa berbohong, ia bersumpah bahwa Kyungsoo akan membunuhnya jika mengetahui hal ini.

"Benarkah?" Donghae seakan tak percaya.

Yoona melihat Hoodie yang terikat di pinggang anaknya, kemudian ia melepaskan Hoodie tersebut dan terkejut melihat darah yang ada di baju Luhan.

"Lu, kau berdarah! Katakan pada eomma kau kenapa?" Yoona panik. Tanpa sadar ia meremas kedua lengan Luhan sangat erat.

"Gwaenchana eomma, inilah alasanku kenapa aku pergi lama. Dijalan perutku sangat sakit, untung saja kami di tolong oleh seorang ahjuma. Eomma aku bukan anak kecil lagi, karena sekarang aku sudah menstruasi." Luhan tersenyum.

Yoona bahagia mendengar pernyataan Luhan yang kini ternyata sudah beranjak remaja. Ia memeluk dan mencium pucuk kepala putrinya.

"Maafkan aku eomma telah membuatmu khawatir."

"Arra Luhanie."

Donghae tersenyum tipis melihat pemandangan di depannya, tapi hatinya merasa ada yang mengganjal. Ia yakin Luhan menyembunyikan sesuatu soal Namja asing itu.

.

.

.

Yoona duduk di meja rias membersihkan wajahnya dari bekas makeup. Sementara Donghae melanjutkan membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda akibat kejadian Luhan tadi.

"Apa ia sudah tidur?" Tanya Donghae disela-sela membacanya.

"Ya, setelah mengganti pakaian ia langsung tidur. Sepertinya Luhan-kita sangat lelah." Jawab Yoona santai.

"Baby, apa kau percaya pada Luhan?"

Yoona melirik ke arah bayangan Donghae dari cermin.

"Soal apa?"

"Namja itu. Apa ia benar kakak sepupu dari Kyungsoo?"

Yoona tersenyum melihat wajah suaminya.

"Chagiyaa~ sudahlah, jangan terlalu mencurigai seseorang. Luhanie-kita adalah anak yang baik, jadi mana mungkin ia berbohong."

"Fiyuhhh~ ku harap seperti itu."

Yoona menggeleng tak habis pikir dengan suaminya. Donghae begitu protektive pada Luhan, tanpa ia sadari itulah yang membuat Luhan menjadi anak pendiam dan tidak mempunyai banyak teman.

Sementara di kamar Luhan..

Ternyata Rusa cantik itu belum tidur, ia sibuk menari-nari di depan cermin kamarnya meski masih terasa sedikit nyeri di perutnya. ia menyingkap daster tidurnya hingga ke perut memperlihatkan celana dalam yang ia pakai, celana dalam itu milik Sehun walau sedikit kebesaran tapi masih bisa digunakan.

"Hahahaha jadi seperti ini celana dalam milik Oppa? Astaga! Tak jauh beda dengan milik Appa."

Pipi Luhan menghangat saat ia mengingat kejadian tadi, dimana Oh Sehun begitu cemas dan menyebut dirinya sebagai kekasih Luhan pada Ahjuma. Tanpa sadar gadis itu memegangi pipinya sendiri sambil menatap di Cermin.

"Apakah Oppa benar-benar menyukaiku?" Batin Luhan.

Ia begitu merasa bahagia sekarang dan tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Oppanya.

Dilain sisi...

Oh Sehun meringkukan tubuhnya di atas ranjang, perasaan gelisah hinggap dihatinya. Ia masih tidak percaya jika ia harus menyadari dirinya menyukai Lee Luhan anak dari seorang polisi.

Meskipun kini dirinya menyandang status pedofil, tapi ia tak peduli karena perasaan akan rusa cantik itu tak bisa dipungkiri. Tapi ia sadar cepat atau lambat hubungan ini pasti akan berakhir, karena mengingat siapa dirinya dan berapa usia Luhan saat ini. Jalan Luhan benar-benar masih sangat panjang.

.

.

.

Pagi itu Kyungsoo dibuat heran dengan sikap Luhan yang berbeda dari biasanya, hari ini Lee Luhan si gadis pendiam itu berubah menjadi gadis yang murah senyum. Kyungsoo terkejut mendengar cerita Luhan soal kejadian 3 hari lalu, ia memberikan selamat karena sahabatnya resmi menjadi gadis remaja. Tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang sampai saat ini belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan mengalami menstruasi. Ahh Kyungsoo begitu iri pada Luhan.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di Taman sekolah, Kyungsoo duduk berdua dengan Luhan. Tapi malah Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah murung sejak tadi.

"Ada apa kyung? Apa kau sedang sedih?" Tanya Luhan menatap mata bulat milik burung hantu mungil itu.

"Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi kita akan kenaikan kelas,Lu." Jawab Kyungsoo dengan nada seperti orang lemas.

"Bukankah itu bagus, tandanya kita akan semakin beranjak dewasa." Sahut Luhan antusias.

Kyungsoo menghela nafas, bukan salah Luhan yang tidak mengerti maksudnya. Karena Kyungsoo tak menceritakan soal kedekatannya dengan Kim Jongin, Sunbae kelas 3.

Awal mula kedekataan mereka dimulai saat Kyungsoo hendak menuju Toilet, ia berjalan tak melihat ke arah depan melainkan ke bawah. Tiba-tiba..

BRUK!

Tubuh Kyungsoo tertabrak oleh seseorang hingga jatuh kelantai.

"Ouuchhh..."

Kyungsoo mengusap bokongnya karena sakit.

Matanya terbelalak saat ia melihat sebuah tangan berkulit tan menjulur ke arahnya memberikan pertolongan.

Aigoo.. Itu Kim Jongin. Batin Kyungsoo.

"Mianhee~" ucap Kim jongin memasang senyum yang selama ini Kyungsoo puja-puja.

Perlahan Kyungsoo meraih tangan itu, dan dengan kuat Jongin menarik tubuh mungil itu hingga tubuhnya tertarik dan menubruk pelan di dada bidang Namja seksi itu.

GLEP!

Terjadi 'eye contact' di keduanya. Mata bulat itu tak berkedip menatap mata Namja tan itu. Kyungsoo bisa merasakan aroma nafas Jongin yang beraroma mint, sangat menyegarkan.

Tersadar dari terlenanya, Kyungsoo menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Ia mundur dua langkah dan mengerjap lucu. Melihat itu Jongin kembali tersenyum.

"Hmm aku..."

"Aku yang salah karena aku berjalan sambil membaca buku." Potong Jongin menaikan buku yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh itu... Hmm.."

"Kau tidak apa kan? Kau kelas berapa?" Tanya Jongin.

"Aku tidak apa Jongin Sunbae, jangan khawatir." Jawab Kyungsoo menunduk malu.

"Jadi kau adik kelasku?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Baiklah, boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

Kyungsoo telah menghalangi jalan Jongin, ia segera menggeser tubuhnya memberikan jalan pada Sunbae yang ia sukai itu.

"Terima kasih, Hoobae ku yang manis. Senang bertemu denganmu dan sekali lagi aku sungguh minta maaf atas kejadian baru saja."

DEG

Kyungsoo tak menyangka Kim Jongin menyebutnya manis, itu sungguh membuat lutut Kyungsoo lemas. Ia butuh pegangan, karena mendadak tubuhnya merasa sangat ringan. Kyungsoo tidak mau terbang karena ia takut ketinggian.

Jongin melintasinya dengan senyumannya itu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa melirik sebentar karena ia begitu malu untuk menatap Namja seksi itu lama-lama.

Semenjak saat itu, setiap Kyungsoo berpapasan dengan Jongin di lorong sekolah, mereka akan saling bertegur sapa walau kadang hanya menyapa lewat senyuman. Hati Kyungsoo sungguh bahagia, tapi saat ini ia sedih karena sebentar lagi ia akan berpisah dengan Kim Jongin. Sungguh, rasanya Kyungsoo ingin tetap berada di kelas 1 dan Kim Jongin di kelas 3.

Luhan memperhatikan Kyungsoo menatap salah satu tanaman yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan kosong, tak lama datang Kim Jongin menghampiri mereka.

"Kim Jongin Sunbae." Sapa Luhan.

"Kau Luhan-ssi, sahabat Kyungie?" Tanya Jongin. Sementara Kyungsoo masih dengan lamunannya, ia sama sekali tak menyadari kehadiran Jongin.

Luhan menyenggol lengan sahabatnya itu, tapi Kyungsoo tak menghiraukannya. Jongin tersenyum sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kyung.. Kyung.." Luhan mencoba menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

"..."

Tak ada jawaban, Luhan menepuk jidatnya keras.

"Biar aku saja, Lu." Ujar Jongin.

Jongin berjongkok di hadapan Kyungsoo, menyetarakan wajahnya dengan si burung hantu yang tengah melamun. Ia mengeluarkan senyum kebanggaannya itu, sambil meniup hidung bulat Kyungsoo.

Fiyuhhhh~

Fiyuhhhh~

Seketika mata besar itu mengerjap-ngerjap lucu, ia tersadar dari lamunannya. Kyungsoo sungguh terkejut melihat Kim Jongin tepat dihadapannya. Sontak wajahnya memerah.

KYAAAAAAAAA~

Kyungsoo salah tingkah.

"Sunbae~"

"Hahahaha.. Hey, apa yang sedang kau lamunkan,manis?" Jongin terkekeh sambil kembali berdiri.

"Ani Sunbae, aku hanyaaa.." Kyungsoo menunduk malu hingga hampir menangis.

Luhan merasa heran, sejak kapan Kim Jongin dekat dengan Do Kyungsoo. Ahh benar-benar pemandangan yang membuat Luhan iri, pasalnya ia tidak bisa seperti Kyungsoo yang menjalani hubungan normal.

"Yak! Do Kyungsoo.." Teriak Luhan membuat kedua pasangan dihadapannya hening seketika.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Kyungsoo.

"Sejak kapan kalian?" Luhan melirik keduanya secara bergantian.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin saling memandang sesaat, mereka merasa heran kenapa Luhan begitu sentimentil dengan kedekatan mereka.

"Lu, aku dan Jongin Sunbae hanya berteman, kami tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan." Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan.

Tapi tiba-tiba Kim Jongin menggenggam tangan Kyungsoo dihadapan Luhan.

"Sun-baeeee..." Lirih Kyungsoo. Mata Luhan membesar melihat pemandangan di depannya itu.

"Luhan-ssi, kemarin kami hanya berteman tapi tidak hari ini, karena sekarang aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pada Kyungsoo-ya, sahabatmu." Ujar Jongin membuat kedua Yeoja mungil itu sulit bernafas tak percaya.

Kim Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo, ia menarik tubuh si Burung hantu supaya berdiri dari duduknya. Kyungsoo hanya bisa tertunduk malu sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Jongin meraih dagu Kyungsoo agar wajah gadis itu mendongak ke arahnya.

"Kau malu,ne?" Tanya Jongin dengan lembut dan dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo.

"Do Kyungsoo, hari ini di depan sahabatmu sendiri aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang aku rasakan belakang ini, yang cukup menggangguku. Aishh.. Rasanya hatiku siap meledak jika tidak cepat-cepat aku katakan. Aku menyukaimu Do Kyungsoo, dan izinkan aku menjadi Oppa mu yang bisa menjagamu kapanpun. Ku mohonnn.."

Kyungsoo tak percaya dengan apa yang Kim Jongin katakan saat ini, rasanya seperti mimpi. Sunbae yang ia sukai malah menyatakan perasaan padanya. Aigoo~ mata bulat itu kini berkaca-kaca, bibirnya yang berbentuk hati mengatup rapat. Sungguh tidak tau harus menjawab apa, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Kyungsoo mengalami hal ini, bahkan disaat dirinya belum mengalami menstruasi.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan, ia mendapat sebuah anggukan dari sahabatnya itu yang berarti sebuah persetujuan.

"Jongin Sunbae, aku..."

"Aku apa Kyungie?" Jongin memastikan.

"Aku mau kau menjadi Oppa ku dan menjagaku kapanpun."

Jongin loncat kegirangan karena cintanya di terima oleh Kyungsoo. Luhan beranjak dari duduknya segera memeluk Kyungsoo memberikan selamat atas pacar pertamanya. Jongin mengusap penuh sayang rambut Kyungsoo yang sudah resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

Luhan seperti biasa semenjak resmi menjadi kekasih Oh Sehun, tak jarang menyempatkan diri untuk menemui Sehun di taman menemani kekasihnya berjualan, mengawasi Oh Sehun dari para Yeoja cantik yang mencoba untuk menggoda Namja tampan itu.

Oh Sehun memperhatikan 'Chagi'-nya sedari tadi mengerucutkan bibir tipisnya, membuat Sehun merasa gemas ingin mencubit pipinya. Akhirnya, Sehun bisa terbebas dari para pembeli yang menggandrunginya sejak kedatangannya tadi.

Luhan duduk di Sepeda Sehun sambil memukul ranting pohon malas ke arah Gerobak Es krim. Sehun mengusap rambut halus beraroma Vanilla itu dengan asal.

"Yak! Oppa jangan membuat rambutku berantakan!" Teriak Luhan mendelik tajam, uhh~ delikan itu sungguh membuat Sehun lemas.

"Ada apa,Lu? Mengapa memasang wajah seperti itu,hem? Kau tau sebagian pembeliku merasa takut melihatmu." Tanya Sehun berdiri disamping Luhan.

"Aku bosan, setiap bertemu hanya disini, dijam yang sama dan melakukan hal yang sama." Sahut Luhan merajuk.

"Lalu? Kau ingin bagaimana,Lu?"

"Aku iri dengan Kyungie dan Jongin-ah, mereka selalu menyempatkan diri belajar bersama, ke gereja bersama, pulang bersama bahkan mereka pergi ke bioskop."

Sehun terkekeh melihat kekasih kecilnya itu, ia hanya menggeleng sambil berkacak pinggang. Ia memaklumi sikap Luhan yang masih kekanakan.

"Jadi kau mau kita melakukan hal yang sama dengan Kyungsoo-ssi?" Tanya Sehun, Luhan mengangguk pasti.

"Baiklah, kita akan ke bioskop. Hari minggu sepulang dari gereja. Bagaimana?"

"Jinjayo oppa?"

"Nee chagiya~"

BLUSH

Pipi Luhan merona saat Sehun menyebutnya dengan kata sayang, karena selama ini Sehun hanya memanggil "Luhanie" , "Lu" saja.

Luhan senang akhirnya ia akan menjalani hubungan normal. Ia sungguh iri dengan Kaisoo couple yang selalu memamerkan kemesraan mereka. Ia tak sabar menunggu hari minggu tiba, meski tinggal 2 hari lagi.

.

.

.

Hari minggu telah tiba, Yoona membangunkan tuan putrinya yang masih bergumul di atas ranjang.

"Happy Sunday, Chagiya~" sapa Yoona.

Ia mengelus rambut anak gadisnya itu, tak lama Luhan bergerak gelisah menandakan ia akan bangun dari tidurnya.

CHU~

Yoona memberikan ciuman selamat pagi untuk Luhan dan dibalas senyuman dari rusa cantiknya.

"Eomma~"

"Irreona Chagiya, kita akan pergi ke gereja sebentar lagi."

"Ne eomma."

"Arra, Eomma harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita. Cepatlah bersiap!"

Yoona keluar dari kamar, Luhan menggeliat malas. Rasanya ia masih ingin tidur, melanjutkan mimpi indahnya bersama Oh Sehun.

"Oppa~" reflek Luhan menyebut nama Namja tampan itu dengan sangat pelan karena takut terdengar oleh orang tuanya.

Disisi lain...

Oh Sehun mengikuti ibadah di rumah atasannya yaitu Choi Siwon bersama beberapa pegawai lainnya. Hanya acara kecil-kecilan.

"Tuan Choi.." Sapa Oh Sehun yang hari itu mengenakan kemeja putih polos dan jeans hitam, benar-benar tampan.

"Oh Sehun.. Kau sudah datang rupanya. Tadinya aku tak yakin kau akan datang, mengingat acara ini terlalu pagi." Ujar Siwon.

"Tentu aku akan datang Tuan."

"Baiklah, cepat cari bangku mu, sebentar lagi pendeta akan datang."

"Ne Tuan.."

Saat Sehun melangkah, tiba-tiba Choi Siwon memanggilnya lagi.

"Setelah acara selesai, bisakah kau menemui ku? Ada yang ingin ku bicarakan soal beasiswa mu."

Sehun teringat akan janjinya dengan Luhan, tapi ia berharap perbincangannya dengan tuan Choi tak akan berlangsung lama.

Pagi ini memang tak secerah biasanya, awan sedikit mendung membuat udara semakin pengap hampir seperti kedap udara.

Luhan sudah tiba di gereja bersama orang tuanya, mereka beribadah dengan khidmat. Di sela-sela ibadahnya, Luhan menyelipkan doa agar hubungannya dengan Sehun akan menemukan titik terang.

Luhan begitu semangat, pasalnya hari ini akan berkencan dengan Oh Sehun. Ia sudah mempunyai alasan untuk orang tuanya jika nanti ditanyai. Luhan akan beralasan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo, seperti biasa Luhan akan menyeret Kyungsoo ke dalam masalahnya. Selama sahabatnya tak tau, Luhan pikir semua akan baik-baik saja.

Ibadah pun selesai, saat Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya menuju ke mobil langkah Luhan terhenti.

"Ada apa Lu?" Tanya Donghae

"Appa, aku ingin meminta izin untuk pergi ke rumah Kyungie. Aku ingin bermain bersamanya. Bolehkah?"

Donghae melihat kegugupan yang tergurat diwajah anaknya. Pasti Luhan berbohong. Pikir Donghae.

Yoona mengangguk membolehkan Luhan pergi ke rumah Kyungsoo tanpa mempertimbangkan lagi dengan Donghae.

"Kajja! Kami antar ke rumah Kyungsoo-ya." Ujar Yoona tanpa curiga.

"Andwae eomma, aku bisa pergi sendiri. Lagipula, Kyungsoo akan menjemputku di kedai kopi seberang sana." Lagi lagi Luhan berbohong.

Yoona menoleh ke arah Donghae minta pendapat. Donghae menghampiri Luhan sambil mengelus pipi halus putrinya.

"Baiklah, jangan pulang malam-malam, Lu." Ujar Donghae.

"Gomawo appa. U're the best.."

CHU~

Luhan mencium pipi sang Appa.

Yoona dan Donghae pun pulang meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Setelah dirasa aman, Luhan segera berlari ke tempat dimana ia akan menunggu Oh Sehun menjemputnya, yaitu di sebuah kedai makanan pinggir jalan tak jauh dari gereja Luhan.

Oh Sehun juga sudah selesai acara beribadahnya, ia kini sedang berbincang dengan Choi Siwon dan beberapa pegawai lainnya. Diantara yang lain Oh Sehun lah yang termuda.

"Bagaimana jika kita bermain catur?" Usul Siwon.

Sungguh Sehun sudah sangat gelisah, pasalnya ini sudah pukul 11 siang, dimana seharusnya ia sudah sampai di kedai makanan itu.

"Mian sajangnim, tapi aku harus..."

"Aishh Sehun-ssi, ayolah.. Bahkan kita belum membahas soal beasiswamu."

Sehun merasa kesal karena ia harus dihadapkan dengan pilihan yang sulit. Ia tak bisa menolak perintah Tuan Choi.

GLUDUK

JEGER

Awan saling bertabrakan sehingga menghasilkan bunyi yang sangat menyeramkan. Satu persatu, air jatuh dari langit membasahi jalanan.

Luhan sudah menunggu dua jam lamanya, tapi sosok yang di tunggu tak kunjung datang. Ia sudah menghabiskan 2 gelas buble tea, Luhan tak mempunyai Ponsel bahkan ia tidak tau dimana Oh Sehun berada.

"Kau dimana, Oppa?" Lirih Luhan semangatnya perlahan memudar.

Sehun melirik ke arah jendela yang memperlihatkan derasnya Hujan. Dirinya khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan kediaman Siwon tak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Siwon.

"Maaf, aku harus pergi tuan. Ada seseorang yang menunggu ku disana. Aku sungguh khawatir karena seperti yang anda lihat sekarang sedang hujan deras. Masalah Beasiswa ku, kita bisa bicarakan nanti. Aku permisi"

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Siwon, Sehun segera pergi meninggalkannya begitu saja.

"Ck ck ck dasar anak muda." Gumam Siwon.

.

.

.

Sehun berlari tak mempedulikan pakaiannya yang kini basah terguyur hujan, setelah sampai di perempatan jalan Sehun baru mendapatkan Bus yang akan mengantarkannya ke tempat tujuan.

Nafasnya berderu karena jarak dari rumah Choi Siwon hingga ke perempatan jalan itu lumayan jauh. Keringat yang tersamarkan dengan basah akibat air hujan.

Memakan waktu 20 menit untuk bisa sampai kesana, akhirnya ia berdiri di depan Kedai makanan tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah mencari sosok yang ia cari.

"Itu diaaa.." Batin Sehun.

Ia merapihkan rambut hitamnya yang basah, tak mempedulikan dirinya yang sudah kacau itu ia datang menghampiri Luhan yang tengah duduk sambil meletakan kepalanya di atas meja, memainkan sedotan.

"Luhanie~" sapa Sehun.

Mendengar suara itu Luhan sungguh senang, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri jika ia sedang kesal akibat keterlambatan Sehun.

"Oh kau, aku pikir kau sudah melupakan janjimu."

Luhan memutar matanya malas, ia beranjak dari duduknya tak menghiraukan keadaan Sehun.

"Lu, maafkan aku. Aku bisa jelaskan padamu," Sehun menahan lengan gadis kecil itu.

Para pengunjung yang ada disana bertanya-tanya apa mereka adalah adik-kakak atau sepasang kekasih, tapi jika disebut kekasih rasanya tak mungkin karena Luhan masih terlalu kecil untuk namja seusia Sehun. Sedangkan sebagai adik-kakak tapi mereka bertengkar selayaknya kekasih, sungguh pemandangan yang membingungkan.

"Aku menyesal sudah berbohong dengan orang tuaku hanya untuk menemuimu, oppa." Jawab Luhan menahan emosinya.

Disini Sehun harus dihadapkan dengan sifat Luhan yang sesungguhnya. Sifat Luhan yang kekanakan, karena tak bisa di pungkiri Luhan memang seorang anak kecil yang tidak bisa dipaksakan menjadi seseorang yang dewasa.

Sehun melepaskan pegangannya, Luhan berlari meninggalkan kedai itu. Kemudian Sehun mengejarnya, keduanya kini saling kejar-kejaran. Luhan pun tak urung ikut basah akibat guyuran Hujan.

"Luhanie! Tunggu akuuuu!" Teriak Oh Sehun.

"Hixs.. Hixs.." Luhan menangis, ia berlari tak tentu arah.

Kaki kecil itu akhirnya lelah dan menyerah, tanpa sadar langkahnya menuntun ke sebuah taman yang saat itu sepi karena sedang hujan deras.

"Hixs.. Hixs.."

TAP

TAP

Suara langkah Oh Sehun yang semakin mendekat, ia sedikit lega karena pada akhirnya gadis keras kepala itu menghentikan langkahnya. Sehun melihat Bahu Luhan bergetar hebat, ia merasa bersalah karena sudah mengecewakan gadis kecil itu.

HAAH... HAAH... HAAH...

Suara nafas berat Oh Sehun.

Dibawah guyuran hujan, di tengah taman kota yang sepi itu Oh Sehun menghampiri kekasihnya yang sedang menangis memunggunginya.

"Maafkan aku, Lu..." Lirih Sehun.

Luhan berniat untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

GREP!

Sehun dengan cepat memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang dengan erat.

"Ku mohon jangan pergi Lu. Maafkan, berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi."

"Hixs.. Hixs.."

Luhan hanya diam, tubuhnya tak mampu menolak sentuhan dari Oh Sehun, meski Hatinya kecewa tapi dibalik itu semua Luhan sungguh menyukai Namja tampan itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo dan Kim Jongin saat ini tengah menikmati hari minggu bersamanya di rumah Kim Jongin, tepatnya di dalam kamar namja itu. Orang tua Jongin sedang melakukan perjalanan bisnis ke Jepang, maka saat ini dirumah Namja tan itu sedang sepi hanya ada mereka dan beberapa pelayan saja.

"Yaaa, kyung ayo kau pasti bisa mengalahkan aku.." Seru Jongin menyemangati Kyungsoo yang sibuk menekan tombol-tombol PSP-nya.

"Yak! Diamlah Oppa, kau akan membuatku kalah dengan ocehanmu." Sahut kyungsoo sedikit kesal.

"Hahahahahaha..." Jongin terkekeh.

Seberapa keras usaha burung hantu itu tetap saja ia kalah dari namja penggemar game itu.

"Kau kalah lagi.." Ejek Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia membanting pelan PSP milik kekasihnya ke atas karpet bulu yang sangat tebal. Kyungsoo beralih ke atas ranjang, ia mendelik tajam ke arah Jongin yang masih menertawainya.

"Tertawalah sepuasmu, Oppa!" Ketus Kyungsoo.

Jongin sadar dirinya sudah berlebihan, bagaimana mungkin Kyungsoo bisa menang jika ia bersikeras ingin melawan Jongin dalam permainan Bola sementara Jongin adalah penggemar sepak bola, bahkan ia rela tidur larut malam hanya untuk menyaksikan siaran langsung sepak bola yang ia sukai.

Jongin menghampiri Kyungsoo dan menempatkan dirinya disamping kekasihnya yang sedang merajuk. Ia merangkul bahu gadis burung hantu itu.

"Maafkan aku, sudah jangan marah lagi. Aku kan hanya bercanda."

"Cihhh!" Kyungsoo berdecih dan memalingkan pandangannya ke arah selain Jongin.

"Baby~" Jongin mengusap-usap wajahnya di bahu Kyungsoo yang beraroma Cokelat itu.

DEG

DEG

Hati Kyungsoo berdegup kencang saat Jongin melakukan itu, ia merasakan aliran darahnya terpacu.

Jongin meraih dagu milik Kyungsoo dan menuntunnya untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Kyungsoo mengerjap bingung, sungguh ia tidak pernah berada sedekat ini dengan Jongin. Bahkan jarak itu semakin menipis karena Jongin memajukan wajahnya, Kyungsoo tidak bodoh ia pernah tak sengaja melihat sang eomma dan appa melakukan adegan ini di dapur. Segera Kyungsoo memejamkan mata bulatnya, menanti apa yang akan dilakukan Jongin.

CHU~

Jongin mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat dibibirnya. Walau singkat, tapi sungguh membuat Kyungsoo merasa lemas.

BLUSH~

Wajah burung hantu itu memerah, melihat itu Jongin tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut ikal Kyungsoo.

"Jangan marah lagi ya, aku berjanji tidak akan meledekmu lagi." Ucap Jongin memasang wajah berpura-pura sedih.

Kyungsoo hanya diam tak berkutik, Jongin benar-benar berhasil membuat Kyungsoo terpaku.

.

.

.

Hari sudah larut malam, Kyungsoo diantar pulang oleh Jongin sampai depan rumahnya dengan menggunakan motor besar miliknya.

"Terima kasih sudah menemaniku seharian ini. Sampai bertemu besok di sekolah,kyung." Ucap Jongin.

"Hati-hati dijalan, Oppa."

Tiba-tiba..

CHU~

"Eh!"

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin lalu ia segera berlari masuk ke dalam karena malu.

"Hei Kyungsoo! Aissshhhh... Dasar kau." Jongin terkekeh melihat kelakuan Kyungsoo barusan.

Jongin pun menyalakan motornya dan bergegas pulang ke rumahnya.

Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti untuk tersenyum, ia masuk ke dalam rumahnya tanpa memperhatikan sekitar. Kyungsoo diam sejenak, menyenderkan tubuhnya di balik pintu memejamkan wajahnya mengingat kejadian hari ini yang begitu indah.

"Ehem.. Ehem.."

Mata bulat itu seketika terbuka, mencari dimana sumber suara itu. Matanya membesar saat ia melihat kedua orang tuanya sedang duduk di sofa ruang tamu bersama orang tua Luhan.

Apa? Orang-tua-Luhan?!

"Kyungie sudah pulang, bagaimana belajar bersamanya dengan Kim Jongin?" Tanya sang eomma.

Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Lee Donghae dan Yoona yang juga sedang melihat ke arahnya. Apa yang paman dan bibi lakukan disini? Batin Kyungsoo.

"Beri salam pada paman dan bibi, Kyung." Ucap Appanya.

Kyungsoo membungkuk sopan memberi salam pada orang tua sahabatnya.

"Annyeong paman dan bibi, lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Kyungsoo.

Sang eomma meminta Kyungsoo untuk duduk di Sofa yang masih kosong, karena ada hal penting yang akan ditanyakan oleh paman dan bibinya.

DEG

"Matilah aku jika itu tentang Luhan dan Sehun-ssi." Ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati, langkahnya terasa berat untuk menuju ke Sofa itu.

Kyungsoo kini duduk berhadapan dengan orang tua Luhan. Ia berusaha setenang mungkin.

"Kapan paman dan bibi sampai? Luhan mana? Kenapa ia tidak ikut?" Tanya Kyungsoo basa-basi.

Yoona menggenggam tangan Lee Donghae yang memasang wajah datarnya itu. Sungguh beribawa.

"Kyungie sayang, bolehkah bibi bertanya sesuatu?" Ucap Yoona dengan halus seperti biasa.

"Ada-apa-bi?" Kyungsoo mulai merasakan sesuatu yang tidak mengenakan.

"Hmmm..."

"Apa Benar kau mempunyai sepupu yang baru datang dari Jepang?" Potong Donghae.

Kyungsoo dan kedua orang tuanya tak mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pria yang berprofesi sebagai polisi itu.

"Sial! Apalagi yang kau perbuat disana,Lu?" Umpat Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Jawab kami, kyung?" tanya Donghae.

"..."

"Sepupu? Dari jepang? Siapa itu? Bahkan kami tidak mempunyai sanak saudara disana, Hae." Ujar Eomma Kyungsoo.

Yoona bisa merasakan tangan suaminya bergetar, ia tau saat ini Donghae sedang menahan emosinya. Bahkan saat ini Luhan belum pulang ke rumah. Itulah yang membawa Yoona dan Donghae ke rumah Kyungsoo memastikan apa benar anaknya sedang bermain disana.

"Ada apa ini? Mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh?" Tanya Appa Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menunduk, ia begitu takut karena saat ini ia berada di antara orang-orang tua yang berusaha untuk menginterogasinya.

Sementara itu...

TUT... TUT...

Suara kereta dari arah Busan sedang menuju Seoul. Didalam kereta yang lumayan kosong, nampak sepasang kekasih yang duduk berdua dimana sang Yeoja meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang Namja. Oh Sehun mengenggam tangan Luhan yang sedang terpejam karena kelelahan. Dileher Luhan melingkar sebuah kalung yang Sehun buat dari kumpulan kerang-kerang. Ya, akhirnya setelah kejadian tadi siang, mereka kembali berbaikan. Luhan mengurungkan niatnya menonton Bioskop, tiba-tiba ia ingin pergi memancing dan bermain di pantai. Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Busan dengan menggunakan Kereta agar cepat bisa sampai disana, karena waktu mereka tidak banyak.

Seharian mereka bermain di pantai dan memancing di tengah laut, Luhan begitu senang karena ia bisa menghabiskan waktunya dengan Oh Sehun. Kebahagiaan mereka jelas nampak diwajah Luhan yang berubah menjadi kemerahan akibat sengatan matahari tadi siang.

TUT.. TUT.. JUZZZZ!

Kereta berhenti di stasiun yang di tuju, Oh Sehun rasanya tak tega membangunkan gadis kecilnya itu, akhirnya ia menggendong Luhan dibelakang membiarkannya tetap tidur.

.

.

.

CITTTTTTT...

Donghae menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan rumahnya, wajahnya begitu kusut. Yoona melirik ke arah jendela kamar Luhan ternyata masih menyala, berarti gadis itu belum pulang.

"Arggghhhh! Aku akan mencari tau siapa pria itu?" Teriak Donghae kesal.

Yoona hanya bisa menangis sambil mengelus lembut lengan sang suami.

"Tenanglah chagiya~ jangan sampai kemarahanmu membuat Luhanie-kita sedih. Hixs hixs."

"Lu, mengapa kau harus berbohong pada appa dan eomma?" Lirih Donghae.

Yoona melihat ke arah depan, dari kejauhan nampak seseorang yang datang ke arah mereka.

"Suamiku, Lihat itu." Yoona menunjuk ke arah sosok itu.

Ternyata itu adalah Oh Sehun yang masih setia menggendong Luhan, bedanya kini Luhan sudah terbangun. Ia menaruh dagunya di Bahu Sehun.

"Ingat pesan-pesanku, jika sudah besar nanti kau harus tetap cantik seperti ini."

"Bagaimana jika dewasa nanti tubuhku menjadi gemuk? Apa kau masih akan menyukaiku, Oppa?"

"Hehehehe.. Tentu saja. Bahkan aku akan selalu mencubitimu karena saking gemasnya."

"Yak! Jahat sekali kau. Tapi maukah kau berjanji padaku?"

"Apa?"

"Kita akan tetap seperti ini sampai aku dewasa nanti."

Oh Sehun terdiam, ia sendiri tak mempunyai jawaban pasti. Paling tidak, ia harus menunggu 15 tahun lagi hingga Luhan benar-benar menjadi gadis dewasa dan selesai sekolah.

"Kenapa kau diam?" Tanya Luhan.

Langkah itu terhenti karena mereka sudah sampai didepan rumah Luhan. Oh Sehun merasa terselamatkan kali ini, ia berhasil menghindar dari pertanyaan Luhan yang ia sendiri blm bisa pastikan.

"Lu..." Yoona menggerakan tubuhnya berniat untuk keluar dari mobil tapi di tahan oleh Donghae.

"Biarkan saja, kita lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan." Ujar Donghe. Yoona begitu cemas, ia berpikir Oh Sehun adalah seorang pria yang berniat buruk pada gadis kecilnya. Berbeda dengan istrinya, Donghae tetap membawa dirinya tenang. Keduanya memperhatikan pemandangan di depan mereka.

Luhan turun dari gendongannya, Oh Sehun menggeliat kecil meluruskan urat-uratnya yang lumayan tegang karena harus menggendong Luhan.

"Ternyata kau berat juga.." Keluh Sehun sambil memukul-mukul pelan langannya yang dirasa pegal.

BUGH!

Luhan memukul Lengan berotot itu dengan delikan matanya yang tajam.

"Yak! Aku bercanda tau.. Yasudah masuklah, nanti Appa dan Eomma mencarimu. Aku tidak ingin kejadian kemarin terulang lagi. Arraseo?" Ucap Sehun mencubit pipi Rusanya.

"Arra, Oppa. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, selamat malam." Senyum sumringah terpasang di wajah Luhan.

Keduanya saling melambaikan tangan, Oh Sehun pun berlalu dari pandangan Luhan kemudian disusul Luhan yang masuk ke dalam rumah sambil mengelus-ngelus lembut kalung kerang yang ia pakai itu.

Yoona menitikkan air matanya, tak menyangka jika anak nya telah jatuh cinta pada pria dewasa yang bahkan lebih cocok menjadi kakaknya. Ia takut Luhan di jerumuskan ke hal-hal aneh yang akan menghancurkan masa depannya, apalagi jika dilihat Oh Sehun terlihat seperti pria dari kalangan biasa. Donghae yang melihat istrinya pun hanya bisa menepuk pelan bahu sang istri, berharap sang istri bisa kembali tenang.

Sesuai perjanjian yang dibuat Yoona, Donghae maupun Kyungsoo, mereka tidak akan menegur Luhan sampai waktunya tiba, waktu dimana Donghae dan Yoona akan memulai hidup baru, jelas itu membuat Kyungsoo sedih tapi ia tau jika itu pasti akan membuat Luhan jadi lebih baik. Mereka akan berpura-pura seolah-olah tidak ada apa-apa.

Dilain sisi ada Kyungsoo yang tengah menangis sambil memandangi frame photonya bersama Luhan.

"Mianhe, Lu~ hixs."

Ia membawa photo itu kedalam dekapannya hingga tertidur.

.

.

.

Yoona mengusap rambut halus Luhan yang kini sudah tertidur dibalik selimutnya. Rasanya hari ini ia begitu lelah, bukan karena kegiatannya di hari minggu, tapi lebih tepatnya ia lelah karena menangisi putrinya. Yoona melirik ke arah jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 2 pagi, ahh padahal besok pagi ia sudah harus menghadapi hari senin dimana ia kembali pada rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pekerja, entah kenapa malam ini Yoona tidak bisa tidur.

CEKLEK!

Yoona tau yang membuka pintu itu pasti suaminya yang mungkin terbangun dan mendapati dirinya tidak ada disamping suaminya.

"Kenapa disini?" Tanya Donghae dengan suara paraunya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur." Lirih Yoona.

"Kau sedang hamil, ku mohon pikirkan juga bayi yang ada di perutmu itu baby."

"Fiyuhhhh~" Yoona hanya menghembuskan nafas panjang.

Donghae menghampiri Yoona yang duduk di tepi ranjang, ia menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang tidur dalam damainya dengan tatapan yang sulit di artikan.

"Kajja! Kau akan membangunkannya." Donghae meraih tangan istrinya.

"Tunggu..."

Yoona mencium kening rusa cantiknya dengan penuh harapan jika Luhan akan bermimpi indah malam ini. Setelah itu, ia pun keluar bersama Donghae melanjutkan tidur mereka.

.

.

.

Siang ini Kyungsoo meminta maaf pada Luhan karena ia tidak bisa menemani sahabatnya pulang bersama, Kim Jongin meminta dirinya untuk mencari buku di toko buku. Sebentar lagi Jongin akan menghadapi ujian kelulusan, maka ia harus banyak-banyak belajar. Luhan mengerti, lagipula ia tidak boleh egois dan harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal itu.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin menyuruh 'bodyguard'mu untuk menjemput?" Kyungsoo memastikan.

"Tidak kyung, sudahlah jangan mengkhawatirkan aku. Kalian hati-hati dijalan ya." Jawab Luhan.

"Baiklah, kami pergi dulu." Timpal Jongin disusul Kyungsoo naik ke batang sepeda Jongin.

Mereka saling melambaikan tangannya. Setelah Kaisoo couple itu pergi, Luhan masih berdiam di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Tak terasa hingga sekolahpun sepi, Luhan mulai merasa cemas. Ia seperti menunggu.. Setelah 30 jam menunggu akhirnya yang ditunggu-tunggu pun datang, Oh Sehun beserta perlengkapan eskrimnya. Senyuman berhasil tercipta di bibir gadis kecil itu.

"Oppa!" Teriak Luhan berjingkrakan. Karena tidak sabaran, ia berlari ke arah Oh Sehun.

"Hati-hati Lu nanti kau terjatuh." Sahut Sehun.

Akhirnya mereka bertemu, Sehun turun dari sepedanya. Ia membuka topinya dan mengipaskan ke bagian wajah, karena sangat panas.

"Maafkan aku tuan putri, hari ini pembeliku banyak sekali." Terlihat gurat kepuasaan diwajah Sehun.

"Jinja? Apakah semua habis terjual?"

"Yaps!"

"..."

"Tapi tenang, aku menyisakan 1 untukmu." Oh Sehun segera mengambilnya dari gerobak dan memberikan ke Luhan.

"Gomawo oppa."

Sehun mengelus-elus pucuk kepala Luhan.

"Kajja! Kita pulang." Ujar Oh Sehun.

Luhan duduk di sepeda sementara Oh Sehun berjalan pelan disamping Luhan sambil mendorong sepedanya. Benar-benar romantis, mereka tak mempedulikan beberapa sorot mata yang mengarah ke arah mereka. Tanpa sadar ada yang memperhatikan kebahagiaan mereka dari jauh. Bagi Luhan, Oh Sehun tetap Oppa tertampannya yang baik hati.

.

.

.

Drttt.. Drttt..

Ponsel Yoona berbunyi, saat itu Yoona tengah mengerjakan pekerjaannya. Tapi ia merasa penasaran saat yang tertera dilayar ponselnya adalah Ny. Yuri wali kelas Luhan.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ny. Yuri." Sapa Yoona.

"Annyeonghaseyo Ny. Lee. Apakah aku menganggumu?"

"Aniya, ada apa Ny. Yuri menghubungiku? Apakah ada yang terjadi dengan Luhan disekolah?"

"Ah tidak Nyonya, hanya saja..." Sejenak Ny. Yuri terdiam karena ia teringat kejadian yang baru saja ia lihat.

"Ada apa nyonya?" Tanya Yoona membuyarkan lamunan Ny. Yuri.

"Bisakah besok Nyonya datang ke sekolah? Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan soal Nona Lee."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Wah gawat nih kayanya makin banyak yang tau soal hubungan Luhan sama si tampan Sehun ya? Yaa.. Kita berharap aja yang terbaik untuk cinta terlarang ini. :D**

 **Gimana.. Gimana.. ? Kalian puas gak sama Chapt ini? Kalau kurang puas mohon dimaafkan ya.**

 **Buat yang udah Review, makasih banyak ya. Doain aja semoga bisa update cepet kaya chapt-chapt sebelumnya. Karena cerita ini sudah terkonsep dalam pikiran, tinggal dituangin aja ke dalam tulisan. Cuma kadang, ngumpulin moodnya itu yang susah.**

 **Sekali lagi, aku minta reviewnya ya buat nyemangatin aku.**

 **GOMAWO *XoXo**


End file.
